Vocairy no Sekai
by Yami Nova
Summary: Len dan Kaito terlempar ke dimensi para peri tanpa sayap. Sebuah dunia berteknologi canggih yang tak kalah dengan dunia asal mereka. Apakah mereka bisa kembali ke dunia asal mereka atau selamanya terjebak di dunia asing ini? Chapter 8 UPDATE! R&R?
1. Permulaan

_**A/N : Fic **_**baru, hehehe. :)**

**Len : selesai kan dulu MG-nya!**

**Rin : *ngangguk***

**Nova : tenang aja Len, jadwal _update_ MG masih tetep kok. :)**

**Yuki : tetep telat maksud nya, hahaha. :D**

**Nova : -_-**

**Yuki : Kali ini apa?**

**Nova : masih tetep dengan **_**genre supernatural**_**, sedikit **_**adventure**_**, dan **_**a lot of baakaaa**_**. :)**

**Kaito : *tiba-tiba bersin***

**Yuka : **___**to the Te~ Ka~ Pe~**_

* * *

_**Summary**_** : **_In the distant future where supernatural power is commonly found. Len Kagamine, a boy with the power of ESP, along with Kaito Shion, who is also an Esper, thrown into the world that they never see. The world where fairies live._

_**Vocairy : Another World**_

**.**

_**Disclaimer : I don't own any of these characters, except this story.**_

_**Beauty as the beast by Kaori Sadohara.**_

_**Warning **_**: Gaje (sudah pasti), **_**Typo **_**(kalau ada), pendek, aneh, ajaib, bahasa gahol ada disini, ada OC yang gaje kepemilikan nya, dll. dst. dsb.**

**.**

**.**

_**Don't like? Must Like!**_** Hahahaha...**

**#gue serius!**

**.**

[ _All in normal PoV _]

_**Somewhere - The City...**_

"Len! Sarapan!" terdengar teriakan seorang cewek dari lantai bawah.

"Sebentar Lenka-_nee." _Jawab seorang cowok _shota _berambut kuning dari lantai atas. Dia memakai seragam _sailor _putih dengan dasi kuning.

DRAP DRAP DRAP

"_Ohayõ _Lenka-_nee." _Ucap cowok _shota _itu kepada kakak nya.

"_Ohayõ _Len. Tak bisa kah kau turun tepat waktu tanpa menunggu kakak 'bernyanyi'?" tanya Lenka yang menyendok beberapa garpu... Ini bukan _typo! _(Yuki : *_shock*_)

"Hehehe." Len hanya tertawa gaje sambil memakan piring... Ini juga bukan _typo!. _(Yuki : *_double_ _shock*_)

"Kalau kau terus seperti itu, kau tidak akan dapat pacar tau!" seru Lenka sambil menyendok nasi dan BUKAN garpu.

"Kata seseorang yang belum punya pacar." Jawab Len sambil memakan pisang dan BUKAN kulitnya.

"Hmph!"

"Ok, aku berangkat." Kemudian Len menuju pintu depan dan memakai sepatu nya. "Oh, ya. Aku ada pelajaran tambahan nanti sepulang sekolah, jadi mungkin akan pulang sedikit malam. Tidak apa-apa kan?"

Lenka mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Hati-hati." Ucap nya.

"_Ittekimasu!" _seru Len sambil berlari keluar rumah menuju sekolah baru nya.

"_Itterasshai." U_cap Lenka kemudian menutup pintu rumah.

-0o0-

_**Unknown place...**_

"Ku mohon Ratu! Bertahanlah. Sebentar lagi, Dokter Kerajaan akan datang." Ucap seorang laki-laki berambut hitam kepada seorang Ratu yang terbaring lemas di atas tempat tidur mewah. Terlihat dari raut wajah nya kalau dia khawatir dengan keadaan sang Ratu yang kesehatan nya terus memburuk.

"Bisa tolong ambil kan aku air." Pinta sang Ratu dengan suara lemah.

"Tolong ambil kan segelas air." Perintah laki-laki berambut hitam itu kepada salah satu pelayan di ruangan itu.

"Baik." Ucap pelayan itu lalu pergi.

"Ku mohon bertahanlah Ratu. Kami tidak ingin kehilangan Ratu setelah-" ucapan laki-laki berambut hitam itu dipotong oleh sang Ratu.

"Sshhh! Aku tidak ingin meninggalkan kalian semua. Aku masih punya kewajiban untuk mengurus kerajaan dan mendidik Putri ku agar dia... uhuk-uhuk... bisa meneruskan tahta kerajaan. Mungkin aneh seorang Ratu memimpin keraajan nya sendirian, tapi mau bagaimana lagi." Ucap sang Ratu lemah.

"Tapi sekarang yang perlu diperhatikan adalah kesehatan Ratu. Untuk masalah Tuan Putri, serahkan saja kepada kami. Kami akan mendidik dan melatih Tuan Putri hingga siap dalam segala hal." Ucap laki-laki berambut hitam itu.

"Terima kasih... Kagene-san." Ucap sang Ratu.

"Apa pun untuk mu Ratu." Respon laki-laki berambut hitam itu-Rei Kagene.

KLEK

"Kagene-san, ini air nya." Ucap pelayan yang membawa air putih.

"Terima kasih." Jawab Rei mengambil air itu. "Tolong Ratu bangun sebentar dan minum air ini." Lanjut nya sambil membantu sang Ratu duduk di atas kasur nya. Sang Ratu menurut dan meminum air itu, lalu berbaring lagi.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang Ratu butuhkan lagi?" tanya Rei. Sang Ratu hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak ada. Terima kasih. Kau boleh pergi." Jawab sang Ratu.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi." Kemudian Rei berjalan ke pintu keluar. Dia menoleh sebentar lalu membuka pintu itu.

KLEK

'Kalau saja aku bisa menghentikan 'dia', semua ini tak akan terjadi.' Batin Rei lalu menutup pintu.

BLAM

-0o0-

**Kelas XA - _Vocaloid_ **_**Sky **__**Gakuen...**_

KRIIIIING

"Oke anak-anak. Pelajaran hari ini selesai." Ucap seorang laki-laki berambut hitam kepada murid-murid nya. "Ingat! Besok Ulangan!" Lanjut nya.

"_Hai'..." _Jawab para murid lemas.

"Len!" seorang murid cewek menghampiri meja si cowok _shota _berambut kuning. Cewek itu memiliki rambut hijau pendek dengan kaca mata berwarna merah yang berada di atas kepala nya.

"Ada apa Gumi?" tanya Len.

"Aku pinjam buku sejarah mu ya, pliss." Ucap Gumi memohon.

"Copas nih?"

"Hehehe."

"Nih, tapi besok kembali kan. Aku juga mau belajar." Ucap Len sambil menyerahkan buku sejarah nya kepada Gumi yang tersenyum gaje.

"Sip deh. _Arigatõ, _Len." Ucap Gumi lalu bergegas pulang.

"Haah..." Len mengehela nafas dan menatap keluar jendela.

'Pelajaran tambahan masih satu jam lagi.' Batin Len sambil melihat murid-murid yang mulai meninggalkan area sekolah.

"Sebaiknya aku makan dulu." Ucap Len pada diri nya sendiri lalu pergi ke kantin sekolah.

**Kantin - _Vocaloid_ **_**Sky **__**Gakuen**_**...**

"Yo! Len!" sapa cowok berambut biru.

"Hmm, Kaito?" Len menoleh pada cowok itu.

"Yo!" cowok yang bernama Kaito, berambut biru, memakai syal kemana-mana, dan terlihat _baka. _(Kaito : golok mana golok!)

"Ada apa?" tanya Len sambil duduk di salah satu meja.

"Gimana rasanya sekolah di sini?" tanya Kaito.

"Semua nya normal. Tidak seperti sekolah ku yang lama, membosankan." Jawab Len.

"Apa kau sudah menemukan seseorang yang kau sukai hmm?" tanya Kaito dengan senyum gaje-nya. Len _blushing._

"A-apa yang kau katakan _Bak_Akito! Aku baru seminggu di sini tau!" Jawab Len sambil menoleh ke arah lain.

"Hahaha!" Kaito tertawa lepas.

"Kau juga ikut pelajaran tambahan?" tanya Len masih menoleh ke arah lain.

"Iya, nilai-nilai ku masih kurang." Jawab Kaito.

"Itu kan karena kau memang _baka, _hahaha." sekarang giliran Len yang tertawa lepas.

"Terima kasih!" respon Kaito dengan tanda perempatan yang muncul di kepala nya.

-0o0-

**Ruang bawah tanah - **_**Unknown place**_**...**

"Bagaimana? Apa keadaan Ratu sudah membaik?" tanya seorang perempuan berambut hitam.

"Belum. Tidak ada perubahan." Jawab Rei.

"Apa tidak ada cara lain?" tanya perempuan itu lagi.

"Aku khawatir tidak ada." Jawab Rei menundukkan kepala.

"Kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik Rei." Ucap perempuan itu menyemangati Rei.

"Tapi Rui, kalau keadaan Ratu terus seperti ini, maka Ratu aka-" Rei belum menyelesaikan kalimat nya karena Rui memotong bicaranya.

"Sst! Kau tidak boleh berbicara seperti itu! Tunggu sampai Dokter Kerajaan datang." Ucap Rui dengan senyum meyakinkan. Rei hanya mengangguk.

"Oh ya, apa kau sudah menyelesaikan surat itu?" tanya Rei.

"Sebentar lagi akan selesai. Ku harap siapa pun yang akan datang bisa membantu kita melawan 'dia'." Jawab Rui sambil berharap. Rei mengangguk.

"Ku harap juga begitu." Respon Rei.

"Lalu dimana Tuan Putri sekarang?" tanya Rui.

"Tuan Putri sekarng berada di Rumah Kaca Kerajaan bersama Miku." Jawab Rei. Rui mengangguk.

"Kalau surat itu sudah selesai, beri tahu aku." Ucap Rei sambil berjalan menuju pintu.

"_Omakase!" _Ucap Rui.

Kemudian Rei menutup pintu itu.

-0o0-

**Tepi sungai – **_**The City...**_

"Hoaammm..." Len menguap lebar. "Membosankan." Lanjut nya.

"Kalau kau bosan, terjun saja ke sungai itu dan tangkap beberapa ikan. Aku lapar." Ucap Kaito yang duduk di samping Len.

"Kenapa tidak kau saja yang terjun?" Jawab Len malas.

"Hehe, aku tidak bisa berenang, kau tau kan." Ucap Kaito.

Mereka berdua sekarang berada di tepi sungai. Pelajaran tambahan sudah berakhir satu jam yang lalu. Dan sekarang seperti yang kalian lihat/baca, mereka bosan.

"Hahaha."

"Lepaskan aku!"

"Serahkan uang mu dulu manis."

"Pergi dari ku!"

"Bagaimana kalau kita bermain-main sebentar, hmm?"

"Jangan sentuh aku!"

DUAGH

"K-Kau ini!"

PLAK

"Kyaa!"

Len dan Kaito mendengar teriakan seorang perempuan tak jauh dari tempat mereka bermalas-malasan.

"Hah, mereka lagi." Ucap Len malas.

"Mereka bukan orang yang kemarin Len." Ucap Kaito mengamati gerombolan cowok yang mengerubungi satu orang cewek.

"Apa kau mau membereskan mereka?" tanya Len membuka sebelah mata nya.

"Nah, kau saja." Jawab Kaito sambil bersandar di bawah pohon apel.

"..." Len berdiri dari posisi tidur nya lalu berjalan menuju gerombolan itu.

"OI!" Len berteriak. Para cowok di gerombolan itu menoleh kaget.

"Apakah adil lima orang cowok melawan seorang cewek?" tanya Len sambil mendekati lima cowok itu.

"Apa yang kau katakan bocah?" seru salah seorang di antara cowok-cowok itu.

"Apa kau tidak dengar apa yang ku katakan?" Jawab Len tersenyum.

_(Insert song : Beauty as the beast)_

"Awas kau bocah!" seru cowok yang tadi lalu berlari ke arah Len yang masih tersenyum sambil mengepalkan tangan kanan nya. Bersiap untuk menghantam Len dengan pukulan nya.

"Heh." Len hanya tersenyum.

"Apa yang lucu bocah!" seru cowok itu sambil melayangkan tinju nya ke arah wajah Len.

TAP

"!" cowok itu kaget karena tinju nya ditahan dengan mudah, bahkan Len tidak bergeser sedikit pun dari tempat nya.

"Kau lah yang lucu." Ucap Len yang masih tersenyum. Cowok itu berusaha melepaskan diri.

"DIAM!" seru cowok itu marah lalu meninju Len lagi dengan tangan yang satunya.

TAP

"!" sekali lagi, Len menahan serangan cowok itu dengan mudah dengan tangan nya yang lain.

"Membosankan." Ucap Len lalu mengangkat cowok itu ke atas dan melempar nya ke teman-teman nya di tepi sungai.

"Gaahh!" cowok itu terhempas ke arah teman-teman nya dengan kuat.

"Kalau kalian itu laki-laki, pilih lah lawan yang tepat." Ucap Len.

"Awas kau bocah!" Kemudian ke lima cowok itu menyerang Len secara bersamaan.

"Hehe."

Cowok pertama melayangkan tinju nya ke arah Len, tapi Len berhasil menghindar dengan mudah. Cowok ke dua melakukan hal yang sama, tapi Len menangkap serangan cowok itu dan melempar nya ke arah cowok pertama.

Cowok ke tiga datang dengan tendangan kaki kanan nya. Tapi Len lebih cepat bertindak. Len menahan serangan itu dengan kaki kiri nya.

"Akhh!" Rintih cowok ke tiga.

"Uhh, pasti itu sakit." Ucap Len melihat cowok ketiga yang mengerang kesakitan sambil memegangi kaki kanan nya.

"Kau ini!"

BUAGH

Cowok ke empat berhasil meninju perut Len dengan kuat. "Hehe, kena kau bocah!" ucap nya senang.

"Hehe, tidak juga." Len mengangkat wajah nya dan tersenyum. Kemudian mencengkram kerah baju cowok itu dan melempar nya ke arah cowok ke tiga.

"Gaahh..." Cowok ke tiga makin kesakitan karena kaki kanan nya ditindih oleh cowok ke empat yang dilempar oleh Len.

"Jangan senang dulu bocah!" cowok ke lima menyerang Len dengan sebuah pisau lipat.

"Heh, melawan seorang bocah dengan pisau? Dasar bocah." Ucap Len meledek cowok ke lima. Cowok ke lima marah dan menyerang Len dengan cepat. Len menghindari setiap serangan yang diarah kan ke wajah _shota _nya. #dilindas

"Apa kau bilang!" cowok ke lima makin marah dan menendang Len dengan kaki kanan. Len berhasil menghindar dan memutar arah tubuh nya.

"!"

"Ada apa? Tidak bisa mengikuti kecepatan ku?" tanya Len yang sudah berada di belakang cowok ke lima.

"Diam lah kau bocah!" cowok ke lima menyerang Len lagi dengan acak. Namun, Len tetap tenang dan menghindari setiap serangan dengan mudah.

_**Flashback on...**_

"_Kelemahan terbesar lawan adalah kontrol emosi nya. Jika kau bisa mengendalikan atau memanipulasi emosi lawan, kau akan mudah mengalahkan lawan mu." Ucap seorang laki-laki berusia 45 tahun dengan rambut oranye._

"_Hai' Hibiki-sensei!" Jawab Len mengangguk._

_**Flashback off...**_

'Memanipulasi emosi lawan huh...' Batin Len mengingat pelajaran yang diajarkan oleh _sensei-_nya sambil menghindari setiap serangan lainnya.

"Diam lah agar aku bisa memukul mu!" seru cowok ke lima frustrasi.

"Kalau begitu kau harus berusaha lebih keras, hahaha." Jawab Len dengan santai.

"Awas kau!"

'Sepertinya aku sudah bisa menguasai emosi lawan. Heh... _Omoshiroi ne_...' Batin Len sambil tersenyum.

_(End of Song)_

**_T~B~C_**

**.**

**_Review_**** boleh, gak ****_review _****gak boleh. :D**

**#gue duarius!**

**.**

**Semua kritik diterima disini.**

**#gue tigarius!**

**.**

* * *

**A/N : Hehe, sedikit musik gak apa-apa kan? :)**

**_Fic_ ini tiba-tiba nyangkut(?) di kepala ku, jadi ya di ketik aja. #plak**

**Jadi, boleh kah aku mengharap kan **_**review **_**dari **_**reader-sama?**_


	2. Len Kagamine

_**A/N : **____**Update~~~~**_

**Yuka : **___**to the Te~ Ka~ Pe~**_

**Len : gak bacod dulu nih?**

**Nova : kelamaan Len.**

* * *

_**Summary**_** : **_In the distant future where supernatural power is commonly found. Len Kagamine, a boy with the power of ESP, along with Kaito Shion, who is also an Esper, __thrown__ into the world that they never see. The world where fairies live._

_**Vocairy : Another World**_

**.**

_**Disclaimer : I don't own any of these characters, except this story.**_

_**Beauty as the beast by Kaori Sadohara.**_

_**Warning **_**: Gaje (sudah pasti), **_**Typo **_**(kalau ada), pendek, aneh, ajaib, bahasa gahol ada disini, ada OC yang gaje kepemilikan nya, dll. dst. dsb.**

**.**

**.**

_**Don't like? Must Like!**_** Hahahaha...**

**#gue serius!**

**.**

[ _All in normal PoV _]

**Rumah Kaca Kerajaan – **_**Unknown Place...**_

"Miku... apa kau yakin ini akan berhasil?" tanya seorang cewek berambut _honey-blonde _pendek, memakai empat jepit rambut berwarna kuning dan pita putih yang diikat dengan indah di atas rambut nya.

"Tentu saja Tuan Putri." Ucap perempuan yang dipanggil Miku. Dia memiliki rambut yang panjang berwarna hijau yang diikat _pony tail _ke depan. (Yuki : belakang udah _mainstream_. XD | Miku : gue bantai lu _Author_!). Ehem... gak jadi. Miku memiliki rambut hijau panjang yang diikat _twin tail _yang akan bergerak mengikuti gerakan kepala nya.

"Huft! Sudah ku bilang jangan panggil aku dengan 'Tuan Putri'. Panggil aku Rin!" seru Tuan Putri menggembungkan pipi nya.

"Hehehe. Oke Rin-_hime-sama~." _Ucap Miku mencubit kedua pipi sang Tuan Putri.

"Lwepwaskwan."

"Hahaha." Miku tertawa lepas melihat sang Tuan Putri yang semakin menggembungkan pipi nya kesal.

"Ku harap _Kaa-san _akan cepat sembuh." Ucap Rin lirih. Miku menghentikan tawa nya, dan memegang bahu Rin.

"Pasti. Aku kan _The Herbalist that Never Was." _Ucap Miku bangga.

"Kata seorang penggila _negi." _Respon Rin dengan senyum gaje.

"_Negi _itu enak tau!" Miku protes.

"Ya... ya... ya..." Kalau Miku sudah berbicara tentang _negi, _akan susah selesai nya. Jadi Rin hanya pergi mencari tanaman obat yang lain.

"Hey! Jangan pergi Rin-_chan!" _Miku mengejar sang Tuan Putri.

-0o0-

**Ruang bawah tanah – **_**Unknown Place...**_

"Rei, ini surat nya. Aku telah menyelesaikan surat ini secepat yang aku bisa." Ucap Rui sambil menyerahkan sebuah surat berwarna putih kepada kakak kembar nya, Kagene Rei.

"Baiklah terima kasih." Rei mengambil surat itu. "Ku harap siapa pun yang mendapat surat ini bisa membantu kita mengalahkan 'dia' dan mengakhiri mimpi buruk ini." Lanjut nya. Rui mengangguk.

Kemudian mereka berdua pergi ke ruangan yang lain.

KLEK

Rei membuka pintu berwarna coklat di depan nya pelan. Rui mengikuti dari belakang.

"Oh, ada apa Rei, Rui?" Ucap seorang perempuan yang duduk di atas meja sambil membawa botol yang aroma nya sangat khas di tangan kanan nya.

"Meiko. Aku ingin kau mengirim surat ini ke dunia lain." Jawab Rei sambil menunjukkan surat di tangan kanan nya. Orang yang dipanggil Meiko kaget.

"Kau ingin minta bantuan para hantu?" tanya Meiko.

"Bukan _baka! _Maksud ku dunia yang lain. Kalau teori ku benar, maka ada dunia yang lain yang berhubungan dengan dunia kita." Ucap Rei.

"Kau tau. Aku sangat tertarik dengan teori mu itu." Ucap Meiko. "Pertama kali aku membaca buku "Teori Dunia Gaje" milik mu, aku tidak bisa berhenti tertawa selama dua jam, hyahahaha." Lanjut Meiko sambil tertawa. Dia ingat ketika dia menerima sebuah buku dari sahabat nya tentang dunia paralel. Dia mengira bahwa sahabat nya sudah gila.

"Terima kasih atas pujian nya Meiko." Jawab Rei 'senang'.

"Tapi..." Meiko mengusap air mata yang ada di sudut mata nya. "... bagitu aku membaca isi dari buku mu, aku jadi tertarik untuk menemukan dunia yang lain itu." Lanjut Meiko.

"Kalau begitu kau mau membantu kami kan?" tanya Rui. Meiko meletakkan botol sake nya di atas meja lalu turun ke lantai.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Meiko. Kemudian dia mengambil surat yang ada di tangan Rei.

"Kau ingin aku mengirim surat ini kemana?" tanya Meiko.

"Aku ingin kau mengirim surat itu ke koordinat 'dun14-94j3-51-b4k4uth0r-n0v4'." Jawab Rei sambil menyerahkan selembar kertas yang berisi koordinat tujuan.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Meiko lagi.

"Ya. Karena hanya dari koordinat itu saja yang menunjukkan adanya gelombang _tsunami-#_plak! Maksud ku gelombang radio dan _Ultrasonic _yang cukup gaje." Jelas Rei mantab.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu tunggu sebentar." Ucap Meiko lalu menghidupkan sebuah mesin. Jangan tanya mesin apa itu karena aku juga tidak tahu. :D #dikroyok

BIP

Bzzzrrtttt

KLAP KLAP

Mbeek(?)

Meong(?)

"..." Rei dan Rui hanya bisa _sweatdrop _di tempat.

"Ok, sekarang untuk koordinat nya..." Meiko kemudian mengetikkan koordinat tujuan yang diberikan oleh Rei.

"Daaaannn... mainkan~." Ucap Meiko sambil menekan tombol berwarna biru bertuliskan '_Send'_.

TING

TING

TING

TING

_Bzzzttt_

_Aku yang dulu bukan lah yang sekarang~_

_Dulu ditendang sekarang ku digiring(?)~_

_Dulu dulu dulu ku menderita~_

_Sekarang aku pun sengsara~_

_DEMI TUHAAAAANNN~~_

DUAAAARRRRRRRRRR

"..." Rei dan Rui makin _sweatdrop._

"Oke, pesan sudah terkirim. Sekarang bayar!" seru Meiko sambil mengulurkan tangan kanan nya.

"Heh! Kau bilang ingin membantu ku?" Rei protes.

"Di dunia yang gaje ini, gak ada yang gratis Rei. Sekarang bayar!" seru Meiko dengan nada penagih hutang.

"#%$%&#!" Rei menggumam bahasa Planet Mars dan menyerahkan beberapa koin emas.

"Terima kasih. Senang berbisnis dengan anda." Ucap Meiko mengedipkan salah satu mata nya. Rei dan Rui muntah berjamaah.

"Kalau ada sesuatu beritahu kami. Kami ada di tempat biasa." Ucap Rei lalu pergi dari ruangan itu diikuti oleh Rui di belakang nya.

"Serahkan pada ku." Jawab Meiko.

-0o0-

**Tepi sungai – **_**The City...**_

"Hanya itu kah kemampuan kalian?" tanya Len yang berdiri dengan tenang dan tersenyum. Di sekeliling nya ada lima cowok yang terbaring di atas tanah.

"Membosankan..." Ucap Len sambil berjalan pergi. Namun, sesuatu menghentikan langkah nya.

'Aura ini...' Batin Len lalu menengok ke belakang.

"!" Mata Len terbelalak kaget karena salah satu dari lima cowok itu berdiri. Tapi bukan itu saja, percikan-percikan petir berwarna kuning juga mengelilingi cowok itu.

'_ESP User...' _Len mengamati cowok di depan nya dengan serius.

"Ha... Haha... HAHAHA!" cowok itu tertawa keras seperti orang gila, atau memang sudah gila? #plak

"Kau benar-benar menghibur ku bocah." Lanjut cowok itu. Petir mulai menyambar area di sekitar nya.

"Apa kau seorang _Esper?" _tanya Len.

"Kalau iya kenapa? Nama ku Oliver. Dan aku seorang _Esper _elemen petir level 5!" ucap cowok itu yang mengaku bernama Oliver.

"Hoo... ku pikir kau itu hanya lah seorang pengecut yang hanya berani melawan cewek lemah." Ucap Len mengejek sambil tetap tersenyum.

_**Flashback on...**_

_"Berikan sedikit 'umpan' pada lawan mu. Jika lawan mu memakan 'umpan' itu, maka kau sudah bisa melihat kemenangan." Ucap Hibiki-sensei sambil berjalan ke depan murid nya._

_"Ingat Len. Emosi mu mempengaruhi teknik bertarung mu." Lanjut nya._

_"Aku akan mengingat nya, sensei." Jawab Len mantab._

_**Flasback off...**_

'Ayo Oliver... makan 'umpan' ku...' Batin Len berharap.

"Terus lah berbicara bocah karena hari ini akan ku buat kau tidak bisa BICARAAAA!" seru Oliver sambil mengumpulkan energi listrik di tangan kanan nya.

'Dapat...' Batin Len tersenyum senang.

_**"****Raiton : Kiiroi no Hõtengeki!" **_seru Oliver. Petir yang terkonsentrasi di tangan kanan nya membentuk tombak trisula listrik yang kemudian dilempar ke arah Len dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Heh." Len tetap diam di tempat nya.

Bzzzzrrrrtttt

BLAAAAARRRRRRR

"Hehe, tamat kau bocah." Ucap Oliver sambil tertawa kemenangan. Perlahan asap yang menyelimuti tempat Len berdiri mulai hilang.

"_NA-NANI!" _Oliver melangkah mundur. Terkejut karena Len masih berdiri di sana tanpa luka sedikit pun.

"Oi... oi... Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Len sambil membersihkan debu yang menempel di seragam nya.

"Ti-tidak mungkin! Bagaimana kau bisa bertahan dari serangan terkuat ku! Kau hanya bocah biasa!" seru Oliver sedikit panik. Belum pernah ada seseorang yang bisa berdiri setelah menerima **'**_**Kiiroi no Hõtengeki' **_milik nya. Dan sekarang, seorang bocah berdiri dengan senyum gaje nya setelah menerima serangan itu.

'Heh, dia belum tau siapa Len sebenarnya.' Batin Kaito yang dari tadi mengamati pertarungan sahabat nya dari atas pohon apel di tepi sungai.

"Maaf mengecewakan mu Oliver. Nama ku Len Kagamine. _Esper _elemen petir level 7. Dan aku bukan bocah, aku sudah SMA." Ucap Len tersenyum.

"Le-Level 7! Kau hanya menggertak! Belum pernah ada yang berhasil mencapai level setinggi itu!" ucap Oliver berusaha tenang, tapi tubuh nya berkata lain.

"Hoo... kau ingin mengetes ku? Baiklah." Ucap Len tenang kemudian mulai mengumpulkan energi di tubuh nya.

Bzzzrrtttt

Crip Crip Crip

Suara seperti burung yang berkicau mengiringi petir biru yang 'menari' di sekitar Len.

"!" Oliver berjalan mundur ketika Len menarik nafas dan mengangkat tangan kanan nya ke depan. Perlahan petir biru mulai terkonsentrasi di telapak tangan nya membentuk sebuah bola petir berukuran dua kali lipat ukuran bola basket.

'Ti-tidak mungkin... petir biru hanya bisa diperoleh di level 6 ke atas...' Oliver semakin panik dan bersiap untuk lari.

"_**Raiton : Aorai no Dogõ." **_Ucap Len tenang. Bola petir di tangan nya meledak dan melesat dengan cepat ke arah Oliver yang bersiap lari.

Bzzzrtttt

BLAAARRRRRR

Asap berwarna putih menyelimuti tempat Oliver berdiri. Perlahan asap itu mulai menghilang dan menampakkan Oliver yang terkapar di atas tanah. Baju seragam '_Utau Gakuen'-_nya rusak di bagian belakang nya.

"O-Oliver-_sama!" _seru 4 cowok yang berusaha bangun. Kaget pemimpin mereka dikalahkan dengan satu serangan.

"Hei kalian!" seru Len kepada 4 cowok tadi.

"Jangan menyalah gunakan kekuatan kalian atau kalian akan mendapat 'urusan' dari ku." Ucap Len tenang dengan tersenyum ceria, tapi petir di sekitar tubuh nya berkata lain.

"Ba-Baik!" seru ke-empat cowok itu lalu pergi dan menyeret pemimpin mereka menjauh dari tempat itu.

"Kerja bagus Len!" Ucap Kaito turun dari atas pohon.

"Kenapa kau tidak membantu ku BaKaito!" seru Len protes.

"Untuk apa? Kau bisa mengatasi mereka tuh." Jawab Kaito dengan senyum gaje andalan nya.

"Huft." Len ber-huft-ria. Kemudian dia berjalan ke tempat Kaito hingga sebuah surat misterius jatuh dari langit tepat mengenai kepala nya.

"Apa ini? Surat?" tanya Len heran sambil membolak-balikkan surat itu.

"Apa itu Len?" tanya Kaito begitu Len sampai di tempat Kaito.

"Surat dari langit." Jawab Len dengan gaje nya.

"Coba buka." Ucap Kaito. Len mengangguk lalu membuka surat misterius itu.

"**Tolong! Kami butuh bantuan!"**

**.**

**.**

Ucap Len dan Kaito bersamaan. Heran.

"Pasti ini kerjaan anak-anak kurang gaje itu." Ucap Kaito.

"Entahlah Kaito, kurasa ini bukan surat biasa." Ucap Len yang mengamati surat di tangan nya.

"Maksud mu?" tanya Kaito heran.

Seolah menjawab pertanyaan Kaito, surat itu tiba-tiba mengeluarkan cahaya emas yang sangat menyilaukan. Len dan Kaito spontan menutup mata mereka.

**_T~B~C_**

**.**

**_Review_**** boleh, gak ****_review _****gak boleh. :D**

**#gue duarius!**

**.**

**Semua kritik diterima disini.**

**#gue tigarius!**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**A/N : Mungkin sedikit mirip dengan **_**anime**_** Mondaiji blablabla sou desu yo?, tapi hanya bagian surat aja kok, hehehe. #dikroyokparamondaiji**

**Ehem, bales **_**review~~**_

_**To **_**readergaje**_** :**_

Halo readergaje, saya author gaje, mari kita bentuk klub _The Gajest!_ #plak!

Yuki : Emm, karena _update-_nya gak _ASAP_, jadi gue boleh minta golok nya kan? *smile*  
Nova : jangaan! *panik*

_Arigatõ_~.

_**To **_**Akanemori **_** :**_

Iya, mungkin... entahlah...ampuni aku!  
Yuki : dasar gaje!

Dan iya, Putri nya itu Rin.

_Arigatõ_~.

_**To **_**Nisemono Akine**_** :**_

Terima pake kasih~. :D

_Arigatõ_~.

_**To **_**Shinichi Rukia**_** :**_

Mereka gak normal. *muka polos*  
Lenka : Len! Siapin RR!  
Len : _Ryõkai!  
_Nova : *kabur duluan*  
Lenka : WOI!

Iya, Tuan Putri nya itu Rin.

_Arigatõ_~.

_**To **_**rikascarlet37**_** :**_

Keren apa gaje? XD XD XD

_Beauty as The Beast_ itu _Insert Song_-nya a_nime_ Mondaiji blablabla sou desu yo?. :)

_Arigatõ_~.

_**To **_**kagamika rin **_** :**_

Semoga makin penasaran dengan kelanjutan _Fic_ gaje saya. #plak

_Arigatõ_~.

_**To **_**Yamine Alice**_** :**_

Len : _arigatõ.  
_Rin : *_sweatdrop_*

Kaito bisa bela diri juga, dan _baka_ juga-#dilempartrukeskrim, tapi bukan Lui guru nya. :)

Len dan Lenka itu manusia ajaib, hahaha. #dilindas

_Arigatõ_~.

_**To **_**flippy **_** :**_

Len jadi _Esper _elemen petir. Info lebih lanjut hubungi klinik Nyang Sang(?). :D #dikroyoklagi

_Arigatõ_~.

_**To **_**Namikaze Kyoko**_** :**_

Len : kalau begitu percayalah... percayalah... perrrrrcayalah~ #plak

Hehehe, iya, bukan BakAkito, tapi baKaito harusnya. _Gomen~._

_Arigatõ_~.

_**To **_**Alfianonymous22**_** :**_

Mungkin... tapi aku gak ahli dalam hal _romance _dan semacam nya, hehehe. #plak

_Arigatõ_~.

_**To **_**Nisikagawa Rina **_** :**_

Silahkan, kalau perlu menyelam juga bisa. XD #abaikan

Mungkin... tapi tunggu aja kelanjutan dari _Fic _ini sampai tamat. :)

_Arigatõ_~.

_**To **_**Azakayana Yume**_** :**_

Semoga makin penasaran dengan kelanjutan _Fic_ gaje saya. #plak  
Len : lu copas dari tulisan di atas?  
Nova : *ngangguk tanpa dosa*  
Len : *_facepalm_*

Salam kenal juga. :)

_Arigatõ_~.


	3. Dua 'Alien' gaje

_**Summary**_** : **_In the distant future where supernatural power is commonly found. Len Kagamine, a boy with the power of ESP, along with Kaito Shion, who is also an Esper, thrown into the world that they never see. The world where fairies live._

_**Vocairy : Another World**_

**.**

_**Disclaimer : I don't own any of these characters, except this story.**_

_**.**_

_**Warning **_**: Gaje , **_**Typo**_**, pendek, **_**Typo, **_**aneh, **_**Typo, **_**ajaib, **_**Typo, **_**bahasa gahol ada disini (mungkin), **_**Typo, **_**ada OC yang gaje kepemilikan nya, **_**Typo, **_**dll. dst. dsb.  
**(Yuki : kebanyakan _typo... _-_-)

**.**

**.**

_**Don't like? Must Like!**_** Hahahaha...**

**#gue serius!**

**.**

[ _All in normal PoV _]

**Tepi Sungai – **_**The City...**_

"Apa ini? Surat?" tanya Len heran sambil membolak-balikkan surat itu.

"Apa itu Len?" tanya Kaito begitu Len sampai di tempat Kaito.

"Surat dari langit." Jawab Len dengan gaje nya.

"Coba buka." Ucap Kaito. Len mengangguk lalu membuka surat misterius itu.

"**Tolong! Kami mutuh bantuan!"**

**.**

**.**

Ucap Len dan Kaito bersamaan. Heran.

"Pasti ini kerjaan anak-anak itu." Ucap Kaito.

"Entahlah Kaito, kurasa ini bukan surat biasa." Ucap Len yang mengamati surat di tangan nya.

"Maksud mu?" tanya Kaito heran.

Seolah menjawab pertanyaan Kaito, surat itu tiba-tiba mengeluarkan cahaya emas yang sangat menyilaukan. Len dan Kaito spontan menutup mata mereka.

-0o0-

**BWOOOOSSSHHHH~**

Suara hembusan angin yang cukup kencang memaksa Len dan Kaito untuk membuka mata mereka.

"!"

Mereka berdua terkejut ketika membuka mata. Mereka tidak lagi berada di tepi sungai, melainkan TERJUN BEBAS dari langit dengan cepat.

"A-Apa yang terjadi!" seru Kaito panik.

"Mana ku tahu!" seru Len yang juga panik. Len melihat ke bawah. Hamparan tanah hijau yang luas, bukit-bukit yang menjulang tinggi ke langit, 'Ini bukan di _The City!' _batin nya kaget.

Mereka berdua tetap terjun bebas, hingga Len mendapatkan ide 'cemerlang'.

"Kaito, aku punya ide agar kita bisa selamat saat mendarat!" seru Len kepada Kaito.

"Apa?" tanya Kaito.

"Sini!" Len menyuruh Kaito untuk mendekat. Begitu Kaito mendekat, Len menarik tubuh Kaito sehingga Kaito berada di bawah nya.

"Hehe, dengan begini, jatuh pun tidak akan terasa sakit." Ucap Len dengan senyum gaje nya.

"_BAKAAAAA! _KAU INGIN MEMBUNUH KU!" teriak Kaito protes. Len hanya tersenyum gaje. Kaito kemudian menarik tubuh Len sehingga dia sekarang berada di atas. Len tidak terima sehingga dia menarik tubuh Kaito lagi. Kemudian mereka saling tarik-menarik hingga mereka jatuh ke atas tanah dengan mantab.

BOOOOOMMMMMM

-0o0-

**Rumah Kaca Kerajaan – **_**Unknown Place...**_

Cit-Cit Cit-Cit Cit-Cit

Burung-burung berterbangan dari atas pohon akibat suara dentuman keras di sekitar nya.

"Kau dengar suara itu, Miku?" tanya Rin menoleh ke asal suara.

"Iya, sepertinya dari arah timur." Jawab Miku dengan rasa khawatir.

"Ayo kita cek." Ucap Rin semangat lalu berlari ke arah sumber suara. Miku hanya bisa cengo.

"Tu-tungu Rin!" seru Miku yang mulai berlari juga.

Di hutan sebelah timur terlihat kepulan asap yang berasal dari benda jatuh atau dalam kasus ini, seseorang-ah tidak, tapi dua orang yang jatuh dari langit.

"Di sana Miku! Ayo!" seru Rin yang semakin semangat.

"Tunggu Rin! Bagaimana kalau itu adalah 'mereka'?" tanya Miku sambil berlari menyusul sang Tuan Putri.

"Maka dari itu kita harus mengecek nya." Jawab Rin sambil terus berlari ke arah kepulan asap. Menghiraukan peringatan dari pelayan sekaligus sahabat nya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka berdua sampai di tempat lokasi jatuh nya pesawat Macan-_Air-_#plak! Eh? Maksud ku dua orang yang jatuh tadi. Kemudian Rin dan Miku melihat sekeliling. Ada lubang besar di atas tanah dengan diameter 10 meter sedalam 5 meter. Pohon-pohon di sekitar nya juga rusak dan tumbang. Retakan yang tak terhitung jumlah nya juga menghiasi permukaan tanah di sekitar lubang misterius itu.

"Apa itu bintang jatuh?" tanya Rin memastikan.

"Entahlah Rin." Jawab Miku tak yakin.

Perlahan asap itu mulai menghilang dan hal pertama yang dilihat oleh Rin dan Miku adalah dua sosok makhluk kuning dan biru.

'_Alien_?' Batin mereka berdua.

"Gaahh!"

"Uhuk-uhuk..."

"LEN! KAU INGIN MEMBUNUH KU APA!"

"KAU YANG INGIN MEMEBUNUH KU!"

"OH YA? LALU KENAPA KAU MENARIK KU?"

"Agar aku selamat."

"HAH! KAU BARU SAJA MENGAKUI NYA KALAU KAU INGIN MEMBUNUH KU!"

"Aku tidak. Aku hanya mencoba... hehehe."

Rin dan Miku yang melihat perdebatan dua makhluk '_Alien_' dengan _sweatdrop._

'Siapa mereka?' batin Rin dan Miku penasaran.

"Akh sudahlah. Sekarang menyingkir dari atas tubuh ku!" seru Kaito kepada Len yang duduk di atas tubuh nya.

"Kau yang menyingkir dari bawah tubuh ku!" seru Len tak mau kalah. Akhirnya mereka berdua saling tarik-menarik lagi dan berguling-guling di atas tanah. Rin dan Miku yang malihat nya makin _sweatdrop._

'Sepertinya dua '_Alien' _gaje jatuh dari langit.' Batin Miku.

**Setelah beberapa guling-guling(?) kemudian...**

"Hah... berhenti... ha... gue... hah... capek..." Ucap Len kemudian tidur terlentang di atas tanah. Kaito di samping nya.

"Jadi... hah... kita dimana...?" tanya Kaito yang berusaha mengatur nafas.

"Mana gue tahu!" seru Len dengan 'sopan'-nya dengan bahasa lu-gue.

"Lu sih pake buka surat gaje itu!" seru Kaito tak mau kalah.

"Bukan kah itu kau yang menyuruh ku membuka surat gaje itu!" seru Len yang mulai bangkit dari tidur nya dan menatap Kaito.

"Kau saja yang terlalu _baka!_" seru Kaito juga bangun dan menatap Len.

Bzzrrtttt

Telihat ada aliran listrik dari tatapan mereka. Tapi, sebelum mereka mulai berguling-guling lagi, sebuah suara membuat mereka menoleh.

"Ehem." Len dan Kaito menoleh dan mendapati dua sosok 'bidadari'.

'Kalau ini mimpi aku tidak ingin bangun.' Batin Len sambil tersenyum gaje.

'Dia _kawaii~.' _Kaito memandangi salah satu dari dua 'bidadari' itu.

"Ehem." Suara dari salah satu dua 'bidadari' itu membuat Len dan Kaito sadar dari alam gaje mereka lalu bertanya.

"_Omae wa dare?" _tanya Len dan Kaito kompak.

"Tidak sopan! Sebelum bertanya nama seseorang, ucap kan dulu nama kalian!" seru salah satu 'bidadari' itu.

"Memang kenapa? Apa kalian Putri Raja atau semacam nya?" tanya Len polos.

"Kalau iya kenapa? _Got a Problem?" _tanya sosok 'bidadari' yang memiliki rambut hijau panjang.

"Berarti kalian kena penyakit _Chūnibyō." _Ucap Kaito datar.

"_Chūnibyō?" _tanya Rin tidak menegrti.

"Itu adalah penyakit anak sekolah menengah tahun ke dua." Jawab Len.

"Dengan kata lain, kalian itu aneh, hahahaha." Lanjut Kaito lalu tertawa gaje.

"Grr... kalian ini..." Miku mulai marah.

"Sudah lah Miku. Sepertinya mereka berdua bukan orang jahat." Ucap Rin sambil menahan sahabat nya yang ingin memukul wajah Kaito dengan mantab.

"Hmph!" Miku menyerah.

"Nama ku Rin vi Kagamine. Putri dari Kerajaan Kagamine dan aku adalah penerus ke 21." Ucap Rin memperkenalkan diri.

"Dia bernama Miku de Hatsune. Sahabat ku." Lanjut sang Tuan Putri sambil memperkenal kan Miku.

"Sekarang siapa kalian?" tanya Miku sedikit 'sopan'.

"Nama ku Kaito de Shion, salam kenal Miku." Ucap Kaito sambil menunduk dan tersenyum ke arah Miku.

'Grr.. golok mana golok!' batin Miku emosi.

"Lalu anda siapa?" tanya Rin pada Len. Len mendapat ide 'cemerlang' dan tersenyum gaje.

"Oh, nama ku Len vi Kagamine. Salam kenal Tuan Putri." Ucap Len sambil menarik tangan kanan sang Putri dan mengecup punggung tangan nya. Rin _blushing _parah.

DUAGH

"Berani nya kau mencium tangan Tuan Putri dan menggunakan nama anggota Kerajaan!" seru Miku yang dari tangan kanan nya keluar asap setelah memukul wajah Len dengan mantab.

'Nih anak kepala nya keras sekali. Batu kali ya?' batin Miku menahan rasa sakit.

"Oww..." Len terjatuh ke tanah. Kaito tertawa.

"O-ok, Nama ku Len Kagamine dan dia Kaito Shion." Ucap Len yang sambil berdiri.

"Kau masih menggunakan nama anggota Kerajaan!" seru Miku.

"Heh, itu memang nama ku!" seru Len tak mau kalah.

"Oh ya? Lalu kenapa nama mu seperti anggota Kerajaan?" tanya Miku.

"Mana ku tahu!" seru Len lagi.

Bzzrttttt

Sekarang muncul kilat di antara mata Miku dan Len.

"Hehehe." Rin tertawa gaje.

"Sudah lah, sekarang aku mau tanya, kenapa kalian jatuh dari langit?" tanya Miku.

"Kami mendapat surat gaje yang jatuh dari langit." Jawab Kaito.

"Dan begitu kami membuka surat itu, tiba-tiba ada cahaya emas yang memancar dari surat gaje itu. Kemudian hal berikut nya adalah kami sudah terjun bebas dari langit." Lanjut Len sambil menunjuk ke arah langit.

"Oh..." Miku ber-oh-ria.

"Sebaiknya kalian berdua ikut kami." Ucap Rin.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Len heran.

"Untuk mengobati luka di tubuh kalian dan mengganti baju kalian." Jawab Miku dengan sedikit rona merah di pipi nya. Len dan Kaito melihat keadaan mereka lalu tertawa gaje.

"Dan untuk memastikan kalau kalian berdua bukan ancaman bagi Kerajaan kami." Tambah Rin. Len menatap nya heran.

"Kau tidak bercanda kan? Maksud ku... Kerajaan?" tanya Len.

"Tentu saja tidak." Jawab Rin.

"Lalu kenapa kau bilang 'untuk memastikan kalau kalian berdua bukan ancaman bagi Kerajaan kami'?" tanya Len.

"Apa kami terlihat mencuriga kan?" tambah Kaito.

"Tentu saja. Apa ada dua orang aneh tiba-tiba jatuh dari langit?" Jawab Miku dan bertanya balik. Len dan Kaito hanya menggeleng kan kepala.

"Yang pasti bukan pemandangan yang bisa kau temukan setiap hari, hehe." Jawab Len gaje.

"Ah sudah lah. Ayo ikut kami." Perintah Miku.

"_Hai' Kaa-san..." _Jawab Len dan Kaito kompak.

"Aku masih 16 tahun _baka!" _Ucap Miku lalu memukul kepala Kaito. Len hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Kenapa hanya aku yang kau pukul?" protes Kaito.

"Karena kau terlihat _baka." _Jawab Miku sambil berjalan di samping Rin. Kaito hanya cengo.

"Ayo." Ucap Rin yang memimpin perjalanan. Di samping nya ada Miku. Di belakang mereka ada dua orang gaje yang jatuh dari langit _a.k.a. _Len Kagamine dan Kaito Shion.

-0o0-

**Ruang Musik – Kerajaan Kagamine...**

"Rei, apa kau mendengar suara tadi?" tanya Rui yang baru saja masuk ke ruangan itu.

"Iya, aku ingin mengecek nya." Jawab Rei. "Apa itu 'mereka'?" lanjut nya. Rui hanya menggeleng.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi suara ledakan itu sangat dekat dengan Rumah Kaca Kerajaan." Ucap Rui. Terlihat kalau dia khawatir.

"Apa Tuan Putri baik-baik saja?" tanya Rei memastikan.

"Aku tidak tahu. Lebih baik kita mengecek nya." Ucap Rui lalu berlari ke luar ruangan.

"Tunggu." Rei kemudian menyusul Rui.

**Rumah Kaca Kerajaan...**

"Wah!" Len dan Kaito cengo di tempat. Di depan mereka sekarang berdiri bangunan yang tinggi dan megah.

"Ikuti aku." Ucap Rin lalu berjalan ke arah Rumah Kaca.

Beberapa saat kemudian mereka bertemu Rei dan Rui yang juga menuju ke Rumah Kaca Kerajaan.

"Rei-_sensei, _Rui_-sensei." _Ucap Rin begitu melihat Rei dan Rui yang berlari ke arah nya.

"Tuan Putri, Anda dari mana? Apa Anda terluka? Anda tidak apa-apa kan? Dan siapa mereka berdua?" tanya Rei tanpa jeda. Rin hanya _sweatdrop._

"Te-tenang dulu Rei-_sensei. _Kami dari hutan dan kami-maksud ku Aku dan Miku tidak terluka dan baik-baik saja. Kalau mereka..." Rin menoleh ke arah Len dan Kaito. "... adalah Len Kagamine dan Kaito Shion. Mereka bilang kalau mereka jatuh dari langit." Ucap Rin menjelaskan. Rei mengangguk paham lalu mengamati Len dan Kaito.

"Apa itu benar?" tanya Rei.

"Tantu saja." Jawab Kaito.

"Kalau begitu aku ucap kan terima kasih karena telah menjawab pertolongan kami." Ucap Rei. Len, Kaito, Rin, dan Miku saling menatap heran. Dan satu kata yang mewakili adalah...

"Hah?"

**_._**

**_._**

**_T~B~C_**

**.**

**.**

**A/N**

**Pendek~ #plak**

**Ehem, bales **_**review **_**lewat **_**PM **_**masing-masing.**

**Untuk**_** chapter **_**ini ****masih gaje, karena A:belum ada konflik, B:masih seperti prolog menurut ku, dan C:kurang panjang.**

_**Chapter **_**depan mungkin akan mulai konflik nya, tapi ya gak tau juga kapan, hahaha. :D #plak**

**Untuk **_**update **_**selanjut nya masih kurang tau karena **_**Fic Mondaiji Gakuen **_**belum tamat.**

**Yuki : terus napa lu buat **_**Fic**_** lagi **_**BakAuthor!**_

**Nova : iseng aja, hahaha. :D**

**Yuki : golok mana golok!**

**Yuka : sabar Yuki... sabar...**

**Tapi jangan khawatir, **_**Fic**_** ini sudah ku siap kan sampai **_**chapter **_**6, tapi belum ku ketik. **_**And**_**... kalau bisa akan ku percepat _update _nya... mungkin... hehehe. #plak**

**So... Masih bersedia kah anda me-**_**review **_**Fic gaje saya?**


	4. Peri tanpa sayap?

_**Summary**_** : **_In the distant future where supernatural power is commonly found. Len Kagamine, a boy with the power of ESP, along with Kaito Shion, who is also an Esper, thrown into the world that they were never seen. The world where fairies live._

_**Vocairy no Sekai**_

**.**

_**Disclaimer : I don't own Vocaloid, except this story.**_

_**.**_

_**Warning **_**: Gaje , **_**Typo**_**, pendek, **_**Typo, **_**aneh, **_**Typo, **_**ajaib, **_**Typo, **_**bahasa gahol ada disini (mungkin), **_**Typo, **_**ada OC yang gaje kepemilikan nya, **_**Typo, **_**dll. dst. dsb.  
**(Yuki : kebanyakan _typo... _-_-)

**.**

**.**

_**Don't like? Must Like!**_** Hahahaha...**

**#gue serius!**

**.**

[ _All in normal PoV _]

**Ruang bawah tanah – Kerajaan Kagamine...**

Setelah beberapa penjelasan gaje dan pengulangan (untuk Kaito) akhirnya Len dan Kaito mengerti.

"Jadi, kami ada di dunia lain, tepatnya di dunia Vocairy. Kalian yang mengirim surat gaje itu yang membuat kami jatuh dari langit dan kalian adalah... peri?" Ucap Len tidak yakin. Rin, Miku, Rei, Rui, dan Meiko mengangguk.

"Lalu dimana sayap kalian?" tanya Len heran.

Rin dan Miku saling pandang lalu tertawa.

"Apa yang lucu?" tanya Len lagi.

"Ah, tidak. Hanya saja itu... hahaha." Jawab Miku masih tertawa.

"..." Len hanya diam.

"Maaf. Karena baru pertama kali kami mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu." Ucap Rin setelah berhenti tertawa.

"Kami memang peri, tapi bukan berarti kami harus memiliki sayap untuk terbang." Lanjut sang Tuan Putri sambil melayang di udara. Len dan Kaito cengo di tempat.

"Peri tanpa sayap?" gumam Kaito.

"Jadi, kalian ingin meminta bantuan kami?" tanya Len.

"Itu benar." Jawab Rei.

"Bagaimana menurut mu Kaito?" Len menoleh ke arah Kaito yang masih cengo.

PLAK!

"Uh, ya... terserah kau saja. Aku hanya mengikuti mu karena hal-hal yang menarik selalu terjadi di sekitar mu, hehe." Jawab Kaito sambil menggosok pipi nya yang mendapat 'hadiah' dari Len.

"Baiklah. Kami akan membantu." Ucap Len.

"Sebelum itu, maaf. Apa kalian bisa bertarung?" tanya Rei yang kembali serius.

"Kalau soal bertarung, dia lah orang nya." Jawab Len dan Kaito bersamaan sambil menunjuk ke arah masing-masing. "Heh?"

"Kalau begitu ikut aku." Ucap Rei sambil berdiri. "Aku ingin mengetes kekuatan kalian." Lanjut nya.

-0o0-

"Tempat apa ini?" tanya Len. Dia dan Kaito dibawa ke sebuah arena pertarungan yang mirip Colosseum.

"Tempat ini adalah Muessoloc. Tempat untuk mengetes kekuatan prajurit dan mengadakan pertarungan." Jawab Rei. Rin, Miku, dan Rui berada di atas tempat duduk khusus angota Kerajaan. Meiko tidak ikut, jadi dia masih di ruang bawah tanah.

"Sekarang, siapa diantara kalian yang ingin maju duluan?" tanya Rei. Len yang suka bertarung melangkah maju, tapi Kaito menghentikan nya.

"Kau duduk saja dulu, biar aku yang maju duluan." Ucap Kaito.

"Terserah kau saja." Kemudian Len berjalan ke arah tepi arena. Kemudian Rei dan Kaito maju ke tengah arena.

"Kau tidak megambil senjata di sana?" tanya Rei heran karena Kaito tidak membawa senjata apa pun. Sedangkan Rei sendiri lengkap dengan baju zirah dan sebuah pedang berwarna putih plus perisai berwarna emas. Di tepi arena terdapat rak yang berisi semua jenis senjata.

"Tidak, aku tidak butuh senjata." Ucap Kaito tenang.

"Kau meremehkan ku?" tanya Rei. Dia tau kalau lawan nya tidak membawa senjata artinya hanya ada tiga. Lawan nya benar-benar kuat, terlalu percaya diri, atau memang benar-benar _baka. _Sayangnya dalam kasus ini, Kaito itu ketiganya. :D

"Tidak juga. Aku punya prinsip untuk tidak bertarung menggunakan senjata." Jawab Kaito sambil mengangkat kedua tangan nya ke depan.

"Hmm, baiklah kalau begitu." Ucap Rei bersiap dengan posisi nya. Kaito melakukan hal yang sama.

"Pertarungan antara Kapten Rei Kagene melawan Kaito Shion dimulai!" seru Miku sambil berdiri.

-0o0-

Rei mengambil langkah pertama. Dia mengayunkan pedang nya dari kanan bawah ke kiri atas, namun Kaito menghindari dengan mudah. Rei mengayunkan kembali pedang nya dari kiri ke kanan, dan lagi-lagi Kaito bisa menghindar dengan sedikit melompat ke belakang. Kemudian dilanjutkan dengan serangan zig-zag dari Kapten Rei. Kaito sedikit kewalahan karena dia bukan petarung tipe kecepatan, melainkan hindaran dan serangan.

ZRAAT

"Ah!" seru Miku kaget.

"Tenang saja Hatsune-_san, _dia tidak apa-apa." Ucap Len yang tiba-tiba berada di samping Miku.

"Huh? Kapan kau berada di sisi?" tanya Miku heran.

"Dari tadi." Jawab Len santai.

"Kau tidak diizinkan berada di sini. Tempat ini hanya untuk anggota Kerajaan." Ucap Miku mengusir keberadaan Len.

"Tidak apa-apa Miku." Ucap Rin tersenyum. Miku mengalah.

"Baiklah kalau Putri yang minta." Ucap Miku lalu mengamati pertarungan lagi.

Di arena pertarungan, Rei dan Kaito masih saling menyerang dan menghindar. Rei menyerang dengan pedang di tangan kanan nya sedangkan Kaito menghindar dengan lincah.

"Hmm, ini mulai membosankan." Ucap Len. Rin dan Miku menatap nya heran.

"Apa maksud mu/Anda?" tanya Miku dan Rin kompak.

"Kaito tidak serius, dia hanya bermain-main saja. Dia tidak menggunakan kekuatan nya untuk menyerang." Jawab Len.

"Tapi Rei Kagene adalah seorang Kapten dari pasukan terbaik Kerajaan, bagaimana bisa teman mu itu tidak serius? Mungkin dia ketakutan untuk menyerang?" tanya Miku merendahkan Kaito. Len menatap nya sedikit kesal.

"Oi... Aku adalah sahabat nya jadi aku tau apa yang bisa dia lakukan. Dan jangan merendahkan sahabat ku." Ucap Len. Miku tidak bisa membalas dan memilih diam.

'Sahabat...' Batin Rin yang mendengar pembicaraan Miku dan Len sambil melihat ke arah Moessoloc dimana Kaito masih menghindari setiap serangan yang dilancarkan oleh Kapten Rei.

"Selain itu..." Len melanjutkan. Rin menoleh ke arah nya. "Dia akan bertarung dengan serius kalau ada yang harus dilindungi nya." Ucap nya lagi.

**Arena pertarungan...**

"Kalau kau terus menghindar seperti itu, kapan kau akan menyerang?" tanya Rei sambil menyerang Kaito.

"Aku akan menunggu saat nya tiba." Jawab Kaito sambil menunduk, menghindari tebasan pedang Kapten Rei.

'Menunggu sebelum menyerang... pintar.' Batin Rei kagum. (Yuki : _WHAT! _Kaito dibilang pintar?)

"Baiklah. Bagaimana kalau ini." Kemudian Rei mengangkat pedang nya ke atas. Tiba-tiba petir berwarna kuning 'menari' di pedang itu.

"Petir?" Ucap Kaito heran.

"Oh, apa ini pertama kali nya kau melihat petir?" tanya Rei.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah melihat petir, bahkan setiap hari." Jawab Kaito.

"Lalu, apa kau pernah tersambar petir?" tanya Rei lagi. Kaito menggaruk belakang kepala nya dan menjawab.

"Hehe, sebenarnya hampir tiap hari, hehehe." Jawab Kaito dengan senyum gaje nya.

'Si _baka _itu...' Batin Len _sweatdrop._

"Baguslah. Dengan begitu aku tidak perlu menjelaskan bagaimana rasanya tersambar petir." Ucap Rei sambil memasang kuda-kuda.

"_Tamesu!" _seru Kaito bersiap.

"Ku harap kau bisa menghindari ini." Ucap Rei sambil mengayunkan pedang nya ke arah Kaito dari kanan ke kiri. Kemudian dari ujung pedang nya keluar petir berwarna kuning yang melesat ke arah Kaito dengan cepat.

'Ini akan menarik.' Baitn Kaito sambil melompat ke atas untuk menghindari petir yang menuju ke arah nya.

**Rin dan Miku berada...**

"Waw, dia bisa menghindari serangan Kapten Rei dengan mudah!" seru Miku. Ada sedikit rasa kagum di hati nya.

"Hmm... dia masih belum serius." Ucap Len manghancurkan perasaan Miku. Miku menatap nya cengo.

"Apa Anda bisa membuat Shion-_san _serius, Kagamine-_san?" _tanya Rin sedikit aneh karena serasa memanggil nama nya sendiri dan Len menyadari itu.

"Tentu, dengan senang hati. Dan panggil saja aku Len, Rin-_hime-sama." _Ucap Len dengan senyum nya. Rin _blushing _lalu mengalihkan pandangan nya ke arena.

Kemudian Len berdiri dari kursinya dan berteriak. "OI _BAKAITO! _KALAU KAU TIDAK SERIUS, KU BAKAR SEMUA ES KRIM MU!"

**Arena pertarungan...**

"!" Kaito yang mendengarnya pun kaget dan hampir terkena serangan.

"Heh, kau tidak perlu mengancam ku untuk serius." Ucap Kaito meng-_glare _ke arah Len.

'Dia tidak serius tadi?' Batin Rei kaget. Tapi sebuah senyuman di wajah nya berkata lain.

"Kalau begitu, apa kau bisa menghindari yang satu ini." Ucap Rei. Kemudian Rei mengangkat pedang nya ke samping kanan. Kaito bersiap.

**"**_**Rai no Dageki!" **_seru Rei lalu mengayunkan pedang nya. Kali ini serangan yang labih kuat mengarah ke Kaito yang tersenyum.

BLAAAARRRR

Serangan dari Rei tepat mengenai Kaito.

**Rin dan Miku berada...**

"Oh tidak!" seru Miku panik.

"Tenang saja Hatsune-_san, _lihat ke atas." Ucap Len yang melihat ke atas. Miku menoleh dan melihat ke atas arena.

Rei yang ada di arena juga kaget karena Kaito berhasil menghindari serangan nya.

"Di-dia terbang!" seru Miku kaget. Begitu pula Rin dan Rui yang mengamati.

"Tidak, dia hanya melompat saja." Ucap Len.

"Kagami-"

"Len!" potong Len sebelum Rin selesai berbicara. Miku meng-_glare _nya.

"Em, Len-_sa-"_

"Len!" potong Len lagi. Miku memberinya _death glare._

"Em, Len... sebenarnya apa kekuatan Shion-_san?" _tanya Rin penasaran.

Len tersenyum dan menjawab. "Kekuatan si _baka _itu adalah..."

**Arena pertarungan...**

**"**_**Fuuton!" **_seru Kaito sambil menarik nafas.

'Elemen angin!' Batin Rei kaget.

**"**_**Kazeryuu no Hõkõ!" **_seru Kaito melepaskan energi yang terkumpul di mulut nya dalam bentuk angin tornado ke arah Kapten Rei yang kaget.

BOOOM

Kepulan asap menyelimuti arena pertarungan. Kaito mendarat dan menggunakan kekuatan elemen angin nya untuk menghilangkan asap di arena pertarungan. Memperlihatlkan Kapten Rei yang tergeletak di atas tanah.

"Di-dia mengalahkan Kapten Rei!" seru Rin kaget.

"Heh..." Ucap Len.

"Pe-pertarungan selesai, pemenang nya Kaito Shion." Ucap Miku yang juga kaget.

Kemudian Kaito berjalan ke arah Rei dan membantu nya berdiri.

"Pertarungan yang menarik, sudah lama aku tidak bertarung seperti ini selain melawan sahabat ku sendiri." Ucap Kaito.

"Heh..." Rei berdiri dibantu Kaito. "Kau bisa mengalahkan ku dengan mudah, aku yakin kau belum menggunakan semua kekuatan mu." Ucap nya. Kaito hanya tertawa gaje.

"Pertarungan selanjutnya antara Wakil Kapten Mikuo Hatsune melawan Len Kagamine segera dimulai." Miku mengumumkan. Kedua orang yang di panggil menuju arena pertarungan.

**Arena pertarungan...**

"Akhirnya giliran ku tiba." Ucap Len santai. "Oh, apa kau punya hubungan dengan Miku?" tanya Len pada seseorang yang berdiri berhadapan dengan nya.

"Aku adalah kakak nya." Jawab orang itu. Len ber-'oh' saja.

"Pertarungan antara Mikuo Hatsune dengan Len Kagamine dimulai!" seru Miku dari atas arena.

"Heh, Kapten Rei beruntung karena mendapat lawan yang sepadan." Ucap Mikuo. Dia memakai baju zirah yang sama dengan Kapten Rei, hanya saja berwarna hijau, sedangkan milik Rei berwarna hitam. Dia memegang dua pedang di kedua tangan nya.

"Jadi kau tidak ingin melawan ku?" tanya Len heran.

"Memang kau bisa apa bocah? Bocah seperti mu harus nya duduk manis dan minum susu." Ucap Mikuo lagi.

"Oi, jaga bicara mu." Ucap Len berusaha sabar.

**Rin dan Miku berada...**

"Ini buruk." Ucap Kaito yang tiba-tiba berada di samping Miku.

"Hek!" Miku melompat kaget. "Kapan kau berada di sini?" tanya Miku lagi.

"Sejak tadi." Jawab Kaito santai.

'Catatan : Mereka punya kebiasaan muncul tiba-tiba.' Batin Miku.

"Apa maksud anda Shion-_san?" _tanya Rin heran.

"Oh, Len itu sedikit emosional jika ada yang merendahkan nya." Jawab Kaito.

"Apa dia juga punya kekuatan seperti mu?" tanya Miku. Kaito menoleh ke arah nya lalu tersenyum. Kali ini Miku yang _blushing._

"Sebaiknya kau lihat sendiri saja." Ucap Kaito. Miku mengangguk lalu melihat ke arena.

**Arena pertarungan...**

"Baiklah bocah, akan ku biarkan kau menyerang lebih dulu." Ucap Mikuo.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Len.

"Tentu saja. Memang apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh bocah seperti mu. Oh, biar ku tebak! Kau akan menangis dan melapor ke Ibu mu kan? Hahaha." Ucap Mikuo sambil tertawa.

"Apa kau bilang..." Len masih berusaha bersabar.

"Hah! Apa kau tidak dengar apa yang ku katakan. Dasar _shota~." _Ucap Mikuo.

"..." Len mulai kehilangan kesabaran.

**Rin dan Miku berada...**

'Gawat.' Batin Kaito panik karena Mikuo telah menyebut sahabat nya dengan kalimat 'sakral' yang sangat 'disukai' oleh Len.

"..." Rin mengamati Len dalam diam. Entah mengapa dia juga merasakan apa yang dirasakan oleh Len. Kesal, marah, dan... sedih?

"Kenapa dia tidak bergerak?" tanya Miku heran.

"..." Kaito tidak menjawab.

**Arena pertarungan...**

"Bocah _shota _seperti mu harusnya duduk di atas sepeda roda tiga sambil minum susu, hahaha!" Mikuo masih merendahkan Len.

"..." Len masih diam.

"Hoi, katakan sesuatu!" seru Mikuo kesal karena dari tadi Len diam saja.

"Hoi, Jawab!" seru Mikuo lagi. Len tetap diam.

"Apa Ibu mu tidak mengajarkan pada mu sopan santun hah?" Mikuo berteriak kesal.

"Oh, apa kau dibuang? Apa Ibu mu tidak mengharap kan kehadiran mu sehingga dia membuang mu, iya kan! Haha-"

BZZRTTTTTT

Len menggunakan kekuatan nya untuk melesat ke arah Mikuo dengan kecepatan luar biasa dengan kaki kanan yang siap menendang.

**"**_**O kuchi miru!**_**" **seru Len dingin.

BOOM

**_T~B~C_**

**.**

**_Review_**** boleh, gak ****_review_****gak boleh. :D**

**#gue duarius!**

**.**

**Semua kritik diterima disini.**

**#gue tigarius!**

**.**

* * *

**A/N**

**Pendek lagi~ #plak**

**Ehem, bales review (_login) _lewat _PM _masing-masing.**

**To Shanvira28 :**

Hehe, gomen lama update.

_Arigatõ**~.**_

**To NRen :**

Gak apa-apa, aku aja gak pernah beres. :D

_Arigatõ**~.**_

**Mikuo ku buat antagonis di sini, Kaito sedikit pintar, dan Len yang emosional.**

**Dan judulnya ku ganti, hehehe.**

**Untuk yang menunggu **_**"Mondaiji Gakuen"**_** mungkin akan ku **_**update **_**hari senin, aku sangat sibuk akhir-akhir ini. **_**Gomen.**_

_**Yosh! Review?**_


	5. Enemy?

_**Summary**_** : **_In the distant future where supernatural power is commonly found. Len Kagamine, a boy with the power of ESP, along with Kaito Shion, who is also an Esper, thrown into the world that they were never seen. The world where fairies live._

_**Vocairy no Sekai**_

**.**

_**Disclaimer : I don't own any of these characters, except this story.**_

_**.**_

_**Warning **_**: Gaje , **_**Typo**_**, pendek, **_**Typo, **_**aneh, **_**Typo, **_**ajaib, **_**Typo, **_**bahasa gahol ada disini (mungkin), **_**Typo, **_**ada OC yang gaje kepemilikan nya, **_**Typo, **_**dll. dst. dsb.  
**(Yuki : kebanyakan _typo... _-_-)

**.**

**.**

_**Don't like? Must Like!**_** Hahahaha...**

**#gue serius!**

**.**

[ _All in normal PoV _]

BZZRTTTTTT

Len menggunakan kekuatan nya untuk melesat ke arah Mikuo dengan kecepatan luar biasa dengan kaki kanan yang siap menendang.

_**"****O kuchi miru!**_**" **seru Len dingin.

BOOM

Mikuo melesat ke arah tembok Moessoloc dan menabrak nya dengan sangat keras. Untug saja dia memakai perlindungan lengkap, jadi tak ada luka serius selain patah gigi(?) dan patah hati(?). #plak!

"!" Semua orang yang melihat pertarungan tadi hanya bisa diam, cengo, terkaget-kaget, dll., dst., dsb..

'Cepat sekali!' batin Rin yang tak berkedip.

'Terlalu cepat!' Miku ber-cengo-ria.

'Aku tidak bisa melihat serangan nya!' batin Rei yang juga kaget dengan apa yang dia saksikan tadi.

Perlahan asap mulai hilang, menampak kan Len yang berdiri di tengah arena dengan kedua tangan di saku celana nya dengan muka kesal, sedangkan Mikuo tak sadarkan diri di samping arena. Oh dan tembok yang berlubang 2 meter di belakang nya.

"_Su-sugoi!" _Ucap Rin setelah kembali ke alam sadar.

"Anak itu akan sangat marah kalau ada yang menganggap nya _shota." _Ucap Kaito yang langsung menutup mulut nya.

"Aku dengar itu Kaito." Ucap Len yang tiba-tiba berada di depan Kaito yang mulai berkeringat dingin.

'Dia mengusasai Elemen Petir...' Batin Rei mengangguk paham.

"Te-tenang dulu Len. A-aku hanya mengingatkan mereka saja, hehe..." Jelas Kaito dengan kedua tangan di atas.

"Sebaiknya begitu, kalau tidak..." Len mengangkat tangan kanan nya.

Bzzrttt

Crip Crip Crip

Petir mulai terkumpul di tangan kanan Len yang membentuk seperti api yang menyala.

*_gulp*_

"Semua es krim mu akan lenyap..." Lajut Len dengan senyum gaje nya.

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!" teriak Kaito lalu pingsan di tempat.

'_Baka.' _Batin Miku.

Yang lainnya hanya _sweatdrop._

"Pertandingan selesai. Pemenangnya Len Kagamine." Ucap Rin mengakhiri pertandingan.

"Jadi, Kagene-_san. _Apa kami layak untuk menjadi prajurit anda?" tanya Kaito yang sudah sadar.

"Tentu saja, kami akan sangat beruntung memiliki kalian berdua." Jawab Rei dengan senyum.

'Dan mengembalikan kejayaan Kerajaan ini.' Tambah nya dalam hati.

"Pertarungan yang hebat." Ucap sebuah suara.

Len dan yang lainnya menoleh dan mendapati dua orang perempuan. Dua perempuan itu memakai pakaian yang terbilang mewah _a.k.a. _mefet sawah-#plak!

"Ratu!" seru Rei kaget.

"Kenapa anda di sini? Bukan kah Anda harus istirahat?" lanjut nya khawatir.

"Maaf Rei, tapi Ratu ingin jalan-jalan dan menghirup udara luar." Ucap Rui minta maaf.

"_Kaa-san." _Rin berlari ke arah Ibu nya dan memeluk nya.

"Apa _Kaa-san _sudah sehat?" tanya Rin senang, sang Ratu mengangguk.

"Miku membuatkan aku obat yang luar biasa." Ucap sang Ratu tersenyum.

"Syukur lah." Rin tersenyum senang.

"Oh, Rin. Siapa mereka?" tanya sang Ratu.

Rin menoleh lalu menyuruh Len dan Kaito untuk mendekat.

"_Kaa-san, _Dia Len Kagamine dan Kaito Shion." Ucap Rin memperkenalkan Len dan Kaito.

"Salam kenal." Ucap Len dan Kaito bersama sambil menunduk.

"Salam kenal. Nama ku Akanemori vi Kagamine. Aku adalah Ratu di Kerajaan Kagamine." Ucap sang Ratu memperkenalkan diri nya dengan hormat.

Kaito dan Len membeku di tempat.

"A-Akanemori..." Len membelalakkan mata nya kaget, lalu mendekati sang Ratu.

"Apakah anda lahir pada tanggal 7 bulan 7 tahun 777 saat ada 7 anak kucing yang berebut 7 ikan tapi sayang nya ada 7 _otaku _Kepsek yang menyerang?" tanya Len gaje.

"Hmm, ya. Aneh sekali, padahal aku tidak menyebutkan tanggal lahir ku dan kejadian gaje itu. Tapi, ya... kau benar." Jawab Akanemori sambil tersenyum.

Len spontan memeluk sang Ratu tanpa peringatan. Miku dan lain nya dibuat kaget, kecuali Kaito.

"_Kaa-san..." _Ucap Len masih memeluk sang Ratu.

"Um... maaf anak muda, tapai aku tidak tahu kamu siapa." Jawab Sang Ratu yang membuat Len kecewa.

Len melepas pelukan nya dan menatap Sang Ratu tepat di mata.

"Ini aku, Len. Mereka bilang kalau _Kaa-san _sudah pergi saat kecelakaan mobil, tapi aku yakin kalau _Kaa-san _masih selamat." Ucap Len yang terlihat... ingin menangis. Ingin!

"Dia kenapa?" tanya Miku yang sudah kembali ke alam _Negi_-#plak!

"Len, dia kehilangan _Kaa-san _nya saat usia nya masih 3 tahun." Jawb Kaito.

"Ayah nya?"

Kaito menggeleng lalu menjawab, "Aku tidak tahu, ada yang bilang kalau dia pergi setelah Len lahir."

"Oh... _gomen." _Ucap Miku simpati, as, joker, 30-#plak! #plak! #plak!

"Gak apa-apa. Lagi pula, Len itu kuat..." Ucap Kaito. "... Kuatir di *mbeek* orang akibat ke _sho-" _Kaito buru-buru menunduk akibat tombak petir yang melayang ke arah kepala nya.

"LEN! KAU MAU MEMBUNUH KU!"

"Lain kali akan ku pasti kan kena *mbeek* mu." Ucap Len sambil men-_glare _Kaito.

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak mengenal mu anak muda. Dan aku hanya memiliki satu anak perempuan saja. Yah, walau aku juga ingin punya anak laki-laki untuk melindungi Putri ku." Ucap Sang Ratu yang memeluk Len juga.

"Dia benar Len." Ucap Kaito yang mendapta _death glae _dari Miku.

'Dasar tidak topan! Eh salah! Dasar tidak top wan(?)!' batin Miku yang masih meng-_glare _Kaito.

Len menoleh, "Tapi nama dan tanggal lahir mereka sama, pasti dia _Kaa-san!" _Ucap Len dengan ekpresi muka seperti anak kecil yang balon kotak(?)-nya akan di rebut orang. (Yuki : pffttt!... | Len : golok mana golok!)

"Itu memang benar. Tapi bukan berarti dia itu _Kaa-san _mu." Ucap Kaito tenang.

"Tapi-"

"Kalau kamu ingin memanggil ku _Kaa-san _akan ku izin kan." Potong Akanemori.

Len menatap kaget.

"Benar kah?"

Akanemori mengagguk, "Tapi dengan satu syarat." Ucap nya.

"Apa itu? Apa aku harus menjadi seorang _Otaku _Kepsek?" tanya Len gaje.

"Tidak, tapi kamu harus bersedia melindungi Putri ku dan menemani nya apa pun yang terjadi." Ucap Sang Ratu.

Len terlihat berpikir sebentar lalu tersenyum dengar gaje dan tertawa ala _masochist_.

'Kenapa gue punya perasaan gaje ya...' Batin Rin dengan bahasa Author Nova.

"Oh gitu ya, ku pikir aku harus menikahi Putri mu agar bisa memanggil mu _Kaa-san." _Ucap Len tenang dengan senyum gaje nya.

'Sepertinya aku butuh golok...' Batin Rin lagi.

"Ahahaha, itu bisa di atur. Sekarang apa kau bersedia menjadi _Ota-_ehem bersedia menerima persyaratan ku tadi?" tanya sang Ratu.

Yang lain nya _sweatdrop._

"Tentu saja... _Kaa-san." _Jawab Len manta-ta-ta-ta-taaaabbbbbbbbb-#plak!

"Ehuem!" Kaito 'membersihkan' tenggorokan nya.

"Apa?" tanya Len kesal, '_Killjoy!' _batin nya.

"Kita baru sehari disini dan kau sudah memeluk dan memanggil orang lain dengan _Kaa-san." _Ucap Kaito.

"Kau ada masalah _Bakaito?" _tanya Len dengan senyum gaje nya.

"Tentu saja, _Bakalen!" _seru Kaito sambil menatap ke arah Len.

Sedetik kemudian terjadi aliran listrik di antara mata mereka. Yang lain nya hanya _sweatdrop._

_'Baka!'_

"Ehem. Nama ku Kaito Shion. 16 tahun, salam kenal." Ucap Kaito memperkenal kan diri.

"Aku Len Kagamine. 15 tahun, salam kenal." Len ikut memperkenalkan diri nya, dengan gaya _'I'm-holier-than-you'_ yang membuat Kaito meng-_glare _nya dengan tajam.

'Hee, usia kita sama.' Batin Miku dan Rin bersama, tapi tak berani mengatakan nya karena, yah... kau tahu lah...

'Dengan begini, mungkin kita bisa mengalahkan 'dia'.' Batin Rei yang terlihat diam dari tadi.

'Dan mengembalikan kejayaan Kerajaan ini.' Lanjut nya.

Tanpa mereka sadari, seekor burung hitam yang hinggap di pohon terdekat, terbang ke langit dengan diam.

-0o0-

_**Unknown Place...**_

Koookkk

Burugn hitam yang sama, yang telah mengamati semua kejadian di Kerajaan Kagamine hinggap di sebuah kayu di samping jendela.

"Oh, kau sudah kembali Kuro." Ucap seorang perempuan.

Kemudian burung hitam itu terbang ke arah perempuan itu dan hinggap di bahu nya.

"Hmmm begitu. Seperti nya dia punya mainan baru." Ucap perempuan itu.

Klek

Pintu ruangan terbuka, kemudian seorang laki-laki berambut kuning memasuki ruangan. Dia memakai jubah berwarna hitam dengan motif vampir tapi bukan vampir, dia manusia.

"Apa aku ketinggalan sesuatu?" tanya laki-laki itu.

"Kau pasti senang mendengar berita ini." Jawab perempuan itu.

"Jelaskan." Ucap laki-laki itu sambil duduk di kursi mewah yang ada di ujung ruangan.

Perempuan itu mengikuti laki-laki itu dan duduk di kursi di sebelah nya.

"Seperti nya Akanemori mendapatkan mainan baru." Ucap perempuan itu dengan senyum gaje.

"Hmm, menarik." Respon laki-laki itu.

"Tapi ada yang lebih menarik dari itu." Ucap perempuan itu lagi.

"Apa itu?"

"Salah seorang dari mainan baru Akanemori adalah Len Kagamine, putra mu sendiri." Ucap perempuan itu menjeda kalimat nya.

Laki-laki di samping nya kaget. Kemudian perempuan itu melanjutkan. "Dan dia adalah _Esper _elemen petir sama seperti mu. Teman nya juga seorang _Esper _berelemen angin."

"Benarkah..." Ucap laki-laki itu yang sudah kembali sadar.

Perempaun itu hanya mengangguk.

"Begitu... sepertinya ini akan menjadi reuni keluarga." Ucap laki-laki itu sambil tersenyum gaje lalu berdiri dari kursinya.

"Pastikan kau mengamati setiap gerak-gerik mereka, Ring." Ucap laki-laki itu lalu menghilang dengan petir berwarna hitam.

Perempaun itu, Ring, hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum licik.

"Tinggal sedikit lagi..." Ucap Ring sambil menatap ke luar jendela.

Burung hitam di bahu nya terbang ke arah langit dengan diam.

"Tinggal sedikit lagi dan semuanya akan sempurna, hahaha!" seru Ring dengan tawa maniak.

**_T~B~C_**

**.**

* * *

**A/N**

**Halo para **_**readers **_**yang sudah lumutan dan jamuran karena menanti lanjutan **_**Fic **_**gaje ini, hahaha-#plak!**

**Ok, **_**gomen... **_**aku mulai sibuk akhir-akhir ini dan itu karena blablabla dan blablabla, jadi blablabla gitu.**

**Yuka : Yui-**_**chan, **_**boleh pinjam golok nya? ***_**smile***_

**Yui : *ngasih golok***

**Yuka : **_**arigatõ~**_

**Nova : *kabur duluan***

**Yuka : yah...**

**Yuki : Maaf, BakAuthor Nova tersesat di jalan kehidupan... ***_**bow* **_**Jadi belum sempat membuat lanjutan dari **_**Mondaiji Gakuen. **_**Mungkin hari minggu nanti akan **_**update**_**... mungkin... hehehe-#jleb!**

**Yuka : nih gue kembalikan golok nya.**_** *smile***_

**Yui : **_*****__**smile***_

**Ehem, bales **_**review **_**yang gak **_**login, **_**lain nya lewat **_**PM **_**masing-masing.**

**To Guest-san (3 kali!)**

Muessoloc = Colosseum

Hahaha. :D

_Arigatõ~_

**To NRen **

Akhirnya anda menyadari betapa ketidak beresannya saya ini. XD

_Arigatõ~_

_**Gomen**_** kalau pendek (banget) dan banyak **_**typo **_**di atas... mungkin... hehehe...**

_**Yosh! Review?**_


	6. Valley of The Beginning

_**Summary**_** : **Len dan Kaito terlempar ke dimensi para peri tanpa sayap. Sebuah dunia berteknologi canggih yang tak kalah dengan dunia asal mereka. Apakah mereka bisa kembali ke dunia asal mereka atau selamanya terjebak di dunia asing ini?

* * *

_"__**Vocairy no Sekai"**_

**.**

_**Disclaimer!**_

_**Well, i don't have anything but i do care of something.**_

_**.**_

_**Warning!**_

**_Anything that must be warned, including Typos, typos, and typos._****  
****(Yuki : kebanyakan ****_typo... _****-_-)**

**.**

_**Don't like? Must Like!**_** Hahahaha...**

**#gue serius!**

**.**

* * *

[ _All in normal PoV _]

**Keesokan harinya – Kerajaan Kagamine...**

Dok Dok Dok

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu dari luar.

"Tuan, sebentar lagi saat nya sahur-eh, sarapan." Ucap seorang perempuan dari luar.

Hening~.

"Tuan..." Ucap perempuan itu lagi.

Namun sekali lagi tak ada jawaban. Perempuan itu akhirnya menyerah dan akhir nya pergi.

"Umm..."

Terlihat seseorang menggeliat di atas kasur nya, berambut _honey-blonde _dan bermata biru, serta _shota_. Len Kagamine.

"Aku dengar itu _BakAuthoorr... _hmm..."

Dan sepertinya dia sedang bermimpi 'indah' di dalam tidur nya.

Kemudian, Len menggeliat ke samping dan perlahan membuka mata nya.

'Kaito?'

Hal pertama yang Len lihat adalah wajah Kaito yang tepar berada di depan wajah nya. Entah karena terlalu mengantuk atau hal gaje lainnya, Len melihat wajah Kaito yang terlihat _innocence _bagaikan seorang cewek manis yang tertidur lelap.

Perlahan, Len mendekatkan wajah nya ke wajah Kaito yang masih tertidur.

5 cm...

4 cm...

3 cm...

2 cm...

"!" Bagai tersambar petir, Len membuka kedua mata nya lebar-lebar.

"APA YANG LU LAKUIN DI KAMAR GUE _BAKAITOOO!"_ teriak Len sambil menonjok wajah sahabat nya dengan mantab hingga Kaito terjatuh dengan suara tulang patah. Ah, yang terakhir itu hanya kiasan...

"Ugh..." Perlahan Kaito pun membuka mata nya, lalu menatap Len yang kancing baju nya lepas satu serta senyum _oh-so-sweet-_#plak

"_Ohayõ _Len~" Ucap Kaito tenang masih tersenyum.

"KENAPA LU TIDUR DI KAMAR GUE!" teriak Len lagi.

"Oh ya? Emang gue tidur dengan lu?" tanya Kaito lagi.

"Jawab _BaKaito!" _seru Len datar, petir biru mulai 'menari' di tangan kanan nya.

"O-ok, kemaren gue gak bisa tidur. Ada suara-suara gaje yang mengajak ku untuk bermain ToD, jadi gue tidur dengan lu. Gue takut." Ucap Kaito yang mengangkat kedua tangan nya ke atas.

"Kau tidak melakukan *mbeek* selama tidur di sini kan?" tanya Len serius.

"*mbeek*? Mungkin~." Jawab Kaito dengan senyum gaje.

"Grr..." Len mengangkat tangan kanan nya lagi.

"Ga-gak! Gue gak ngapa-ngapain!" seru Kaito makin panik.

"..." Len menurunkan tangan kanan nya, "Sekarang jam berapa?" tanya Len setelah kembali normal.

"Sekarang jam 7 pagi." Jawab Kaito.

"APA!" teriak Len panik.

"Gak usah teriak Len!" ucap Kaito sambil mengusap muka nya yang terkena hujan lokal.

"Kita terlambat masuk sekolah! Gimana ini! Buku sejarah gue ada di Gumi dan hari ini ada Ulangan! Aku belum belajar dan Aku belum pernah bolos sehari pun!" seru Len panik sambil menggoyangkan bahu Kaito dengan cepat.

"Len..."

"Bagaimana kalau nilai-nilai gue semakin menurun!"

"Len..."

"Bagaimana kalau gue harus mengikuti Remidi gaje!"

"Len..."

"Gau gak mau itu terjadi _BaKaito!"_

"LEN!" teriak Kaito yang mulai kesal.

"Apa?" tanya Len polos.

Kaito ber-_facepalm-_ria, "Kita sekarang berada di dunia lain, jadi lu tidak perlu mamikirkan sekolah." Jawab Kaito.

Len terlihat cengo lalu menegok sekeliling nya.

"Oh ya, gue lupa, hehe." Ucap Len dengan tawa gaje nya.

Kaito ber-_facepalm-_ria lagi.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan keluarga kita?" tanya Len.

"Entah, mungkin sekarang mereka sedang panik karena kita tiba-tiba 'menghilang'." Jawab Kaito santai.

"Kau terlihat tenang-tenang saja." Ucap Len.

"Aku kan hidup sendiri." Jawab Kaito.

"Oh."

"..."

"..."

"Apa kita akan kembali Kaito?" tanya Len lagi.

"Mungkin setelah urusan kita di dunia ini selesai, kita akan kembali ke dunia kita." Jawab Kaito, kemudian keduanya diam lagi.

Dok Dok Dok

"Tuan, sarapan sudah siap." Ucap perempuan yang tadi gagal membangunkan mereka.

"Sana buka pintu nya!" seru Kaito, Len menatap nya tajam.

"Kanap gue?"

"Karena lu itu **sahabat** gue yang terbaik~." Ucap Kaito dengan senyum gaje nya.

'Bilang aja malas...' Batin Len lalu turun dari atas kasur dan membuka pintu kamar nya.

KLEK

"Ada apa?" tanya Len.

"Tuan, sarapan sudah si-KYAA!" Ucap perempaun itu sebelum berteriak dan membalik kan tubuh nya.

Len yang heran secara tak sadar melihat ke bawah dan mendapati kalau kancing baju nya masih terlepas. Menampakkan tubuh seorang atletis balap karung. XD #plak

_Blush_

"_Go-gomen! _I-ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan!" seru Len panik.

"Um,,," pelayan itu masih diam di tempat nya.

"Ok, ada apa." Ucap Len.

"Sa-sarapan sudah siap Tuan." Ucap pelayan itu tanpa membalikkan tubuh nya.

"Ok. Kami akan datang dalam waktu 5 menit." Jawab Len, kemudian pelayan itu mengangguk dan pergi.

'Ah, aku lupa tanya siapa nama nya...'

"Len, ada apa?" tanya Kaito.

"Sarapan." Jawab Len lalu bergegas ke kamar mandi, diikuti oleh Kaito, yang kemudian diikuti oleh suara tonjokan dan suara sesuatu yang menabrak tembok, dengan keras.

-0o0-

**Ruang Makan...**

"Hey, ku dengar dari Miki-_san _kalau kalian berdua tidur satu kasur... manis sekali~." Ucap Miku dengan senyum penuh arti.

"*_cough**cough*_!" Len tersedak tiba-tiba, "Air mana air!"

"Nih!"

"_Arigatõ."_

"Jadi?" tanya Miku.

"Apa?" tanya Len.

"Apa itu benar kalau kali-"

"I-Itu tidak benar!" seru Len protes, "Kaito yang menyelinap ke ruang ku!"

"Oh ya~?" tanya Miku yang masih memasang senyum penuh arti.

"ARRRRRGGHHH!" Len frustasi, tapi semua orang tertawa.

"Oh ya Rei-_san, _apa latihan nya bisa dimulai hari ini?" tanya Akane sang Ratu.

Keadaan sang Ratu mulai membaik setelah mendapat perawatan dari Dokter Yukari _a.k.a. _Spesialis Tambal ban. :D

"Tentu saja Ratu. Pelatihan bisa di mulau kapan saja." Jawab Rei.

"Kalau begitu sebaik nya kalian siap-siap." Ucap Akane sambil menatap Putri nya dan Miku.

"Baik." Jawab mereka berdua.

"Kalian berdua sebaiknya siap-siap juga." Ucap Akane menatap Len dan Kaito.

"Eh? Kami?" tanya mereka berdua.

"Yip. Kalian berdua akan berlatih dengan Rei-_san _bersama Putri ku dan Miku." Jawab Akane.

"Baiklah!" seru Kaito semangat begitu mendengar nama 'bidadari' nya.

'Kalau ada Miku dia langsung semangat...' Batin Len _sweatdrop._

"Len?" Ucap Akane menyadarkan Len dari lamunan gaje nya.

"Eh? Ada apa _Kaa-san?" _tanya Len polos.

Mulai sekarang dia memanggil Akane dengan _Kaa-san._

'Anak ini terkadang polos, terkadang _baka_...*_sigh*' _Batin sang Ratu menghela nafas.

"Kau ingat janji mu kan?" tanya Akane yang dijawab anggukan oleh Len, "Kalau begitu sebaiknya kau menyusul teman mu itu atau Aku harus memanggil si _BakAuthor _Nova untuk-" Sang Ratu tidak menyelesaikan kalimat nya melihat Len yang tiba-tiba pucat lalu berlari menyusul Kaito, Rin dan Miku.

Entah darimana Len kenal dengan si _BakAuthor _Nova... XD

-0o0-

**Hutan sebelah Utara – Kerajaan Kagamine...**

"Tempat ini..." Ucap Kaito dengang mulut membentuk huruf "O".

Mereka berada di dataran luas dengan pepohonan yang tumbuh subur di sekeliling area itu. Walau tak terlalu tinggi, tapi sinar matahari masih bisa terhalang oleh rimbun nya daun sang pohon, meski pun tidak semua nya.

10 meter di samping kiri mereka terdapat bukit yang ditumbuhi anggur hijau. 15 meter di samping kanan, ada air terjun yang mengalir dari dua bukit batu, yang di ukir oleh arsitektur terbaik sehingga dua bukit batu tersebut berbentuk seperti dua orang yang saling berhadapan.

Tempat itu bernama _Valley of The Beginning._

'_Kirei...' _Batin Len dengan senyum nya.

"Ini adalah _Valley of The Beginning._Tempat di mana para kesatria memulai latihan mereka." Ucap Rei.

"Lalu apa yang akan kami lakukan, Rei-_sensei?" _tanya Kaito.

"Kalian akan berlatih konsentrasi." Jawab Rei.

"_Sensei _ku dulu mengatakan kalau konsentrasi adalah aspek dasar bagi seorang kesatria." Ucap Len.

"Itu benar, konsentrasi sangat diperlukan dalam situasi apa pun. Jika kalian kehilangan konsentrasi maka kalian akan-" Rei melempar sebuah batu yang dari tadi di genggam nya ke arah Len.

Len yang terlihat tenang hanya menarik syal milik Kaito.

"Eek!"

BUGH

"Ukh... Len! Apa maksud mu menjadikan ku sebagai perisai!" seru Kaito protes sambil mengosok dahi nya yang sekarang berwarna merah.

"'Karena lu itu **sahabat **gue yang terbaik~'." Ucap Len dengan membuat tanda kutip di udara.

"Grr..."

"Sudahlah, sekarang Aku ingin kalian duduk dan konsentrasi." Ucap Rei.

Kemudian keempat murid nya duduk dan berkonsentrasi... setidaknya itu lah yang diusahakan oleh Len.

'Ugh... ini adalah pelajaran yang paling aku tidak suka...' Batin nya.

'Seperti nya dia punya masalah dengan konsentrasi.' Batin Rei mengamati Len yang terlihat tidak nyaman di tempat nya, 'Sebaik nya aku tes mereka.'

Kemudian Rei mengambil nafas dan berteriak, "ADA ES KRIM JATUH DARI LANGIT!"

Kaito yang mendengar kata "Es Krim" dan "Jatuh" langsung melompat ke depan lalu berusaha menangkap "Es Krim" yang "Jatuh" dari langit.

BUGH

"Ukh..." Gerutu Kaito yang kembali mendapat lemparan batu dari Rei-_sensei._

"Konsentrasi Kaito." Ucap Rei.

"_Hai' sensei." _Ucap Kaito kembali ke tempat nya.

'Sekarang...' Batin Rei melirik ke arah Miku, kemudian mengeluarkan benda berwarna hijau yang berbau eksotik dan menarik... setidak nya itu pikiran Miku... dari saku nya lalu mengangkat nya ke depan.

"!" Miku yang mencium bau eksotik dan menarik itu langsung punya firasat buruk.

Kemudian...

Tek

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK! _Negi-chan _kuuuuu!" seru Miku lalu berlari dan mengambil benda berwarna hijau yang patah menjadi dua bagian.

Bletak

"Aww..." Miku memegang kepala nya kesakitan.

"Konsentrasi Miku." Ucap Rei.

Miku mengangguk dan kembali ke tempat nya.

'Selanjut nya...' Kemudia Rei melirik ke arah sang Tuan Putri.

Kemudian Ren mngeluarkan sebuah benda bulat berwarna orange dan mengupas kulit nya perlahan. Rei mengambil benda itu dan ingin memakan nya, tapi Rin mengambil nya dan memeluk benda itu se akan benda itu akan hilang jika dimakan orang... _well _benda itu akan hilang kalau dimakan orang memang.

"Jangan makan jeruk ku~!" seru Rin protes hanya untuk mendapatkan sebuah sentilan di dahi nya.

"Konsentrasi Tuan Putri." Ucap Rei, Rin mengangguk dan duduk kembali.

'Tinggal satu, hmm... kira-kira apa yang bisa membuat konsentrasi nya hilang-aha!' Rei mengamati Len kemudian menarik nafas.

"Seperti nya ada anak _shota _di sini." Ucap Rei dengan senyum penuh arti.

Namun, Len tidak bereaksi sama sekali.

'Aneh, kenapa dia tidak marah?' batin Rei heran, berbeda dengan Kaito yang sekarang berkeringat dingin.

"Oi _shota! _Bangun!" seru Rei lagi, namun Len tetap dia di tempat nya.

"Apa kau tidak mendengarkan ku _shota~." _Ucap Rei dengan nada lagu.

Tapi Len tetap diam di posisi nya, raut wajah nya juga masih tenang tanpa perubahan.

'Ini aneh, padahal saat itu dia akan marah...' Batin Rei curiga.

"OK cukup, kalian boleh berdiri." Ucap Rei, kemudian semua murid nya berdiri termasuk Len yang terlihat tenang.

'Ku pikir dia tidur...' Batin Rei melirik Len.

"Rei-_sensei,_boleh kah Aku ke air terjun itu sebentar?" tanya Len dengan senyum manis nya, yang membuat Kaito makin berkeringat.

Rei menatap heran lalu mengangguk.

"_Arigatõ." _Jawab Len masih dengan senyum manis nya, lalu berjalan ke arah air terjun.

"Kaito-_san, _kenapa dia tidak marah saat di panggil _shota?" _tanya Miku, yang lain nya juga menatap Kaito heran.

"Oh itu, Len punya kekuatan untuk mendeteksi sifat negatif dari seseorang. Jika ada yang memanggil nya _shota _tapi dia hanya bercanda, Len masih bisa bersabar, tapi..." Kaito menggangtungkan kalimat nya.

"Kalau orang yang memanggil nya _shota _berniat mengejek dan merendahkan nya, dia akan marah." Ucap Rei.

"Tepat sekali." Ucap Kaito.

"Lalu dia sedang apa?" tanya Miku lagi.

"Oh, dia sedang melakukan 'terapi'." Jawab Kaito tenang.

**Air terjun...**

Len terlihat berdiri di depan air terjun dengan kepala tertunduk.

*_twitch*_

Kedua tangan nya mengepal erat sehingga terlihat urat-urat nya. Kemudian Len menarik nafas dan berteriak ke arah air terjun.

"GUE GAK _SHOTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_

BLAAAAAARRRRRRR

Petir biru meledak dari tempat Len berdiri dan menjulang tinggi ke langit membentuk menara petir. Aliran air terjun terhenti seketika akibat ledakan energi yang secara tiba-tiba membelah atmosfer di sekitar nya. Se saat kemudian menara petir itu mengecil lalu menghilang, hanya menyisakan percikan-percikan petir di sekitar air terjun yang masih berhenti mengalir.

'Di-dia menghentikan aliran air terjun!' Batin Rei kaget, Miku dan Rin tak kalah terkejut nya, sedangkan Kaito hanya tersenyum gaje.

'_Baka...'_

Jraassshh

Air terjun kembali mengalir dengan normal. Membuat Len merasakan air dingin yang terhempas ke wajah nya, lalu berjalan ke arah Kaito dan yang lain nya.

"Ok, bisa kita lanjut kan latihan nya?" tanya Len dengan wajah '_don't-try-this-at-home_'.

'Se-seperti nya aku beruntung tidak menjadi bahan 'terapi' nya...' Batin Rei yang sekarang berkeringat.

'Wow... aku harus belajar melakukan itu...' Batin Miku yang masih terkejut.

'Andai Aku punya kekuatan seperti Len-_san, _Aku pasti bisa melindungi kerajaan ini dari 'orang itu'.' Batin Rin yang terlihat menundukkan wajah nya.

"_Daijõbu Rin-hime-sama, _Aku akan melindungi mu dan kerajaan ini, jadi jangan khawatir." Ucap Len menyakinkan.

"Eh?" Rin menatap Len heran.

"Aku... bisa membaca pikiran." Ucap Len yang membuat Rin, Miku, dan Rei terkejut lagi.

'Dia penuh dengan kejutan...' Batin Rei yang kembali normal.

"Benar kah?" tanya Rin semangat.

"Tentu saja. Selain itu, Aku kan sudah berjanji kepada _Kaa-san _kalau Aku akan melindungi Tuan Putri apa pun yang terjadi." Ucap Len meyakinkan.

Rin tersenyum tulus, "_Arigatõ Len-san."_

"Panggil saja Len." Ucap Len.

Rin mengangguk.

"Jadi sekarang Tuan Putri melupakan ku... *_sniff*." _Ucap Miku mendramatisasi keadaan.

"Tentu saja tidak Miku." Ucap Rin.

"Kalau kau kesepian datang saja pada ku , _Meido-sama~." _Ucap Kaito dengan senyum gaje nya.

"_BAKA!"_

DUAGH

"Oww..." Koor Len, Rin, dan Rei melihat Kaito yang memegang hidung nya yang telihat kesakitan.

**_T~B~C_**

**.**

* * *

**A/N**

**Len dan Kaito memulai latihan dengan **_**sensei **_**baru mereka bersama Rin dan Miku. Latihan konsentrasi yang seperti nya sulit dilakukan oleh Len. Tapi di balik itu, ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh sang Tuan Putri. Siapa kah yang dimaksud 'orang itu'? Apakah hubungan 'orang itu' dengan kerajaan Kagamine? Dan yang terpenting, Akankah Len dan Kaito bisa kembali ke dunia asal mereka?**

_**Until then...**_

"_**BakAuthor Technique : Log Out!"**_

**Yuki : Grr... BALAS **_**REVIEW **_**DULU**_** BAKAUTHOOORR!**_

**Yui : sabar Yuki... sabar... ***_**smile***_

**Yuka : **_***sigh* **_**sudah lah Yuki... biar gue aja. Yang **_**login **_**lewat **_**PM **_**masing-masing.**

**To ****Nren**

Oh, gak apa-apa kok, si _BakAuthor _memang gak beres dari dulu. XD

_Typo _ya... iya sih. Si _BakAuthor _males ngecek tuh-#plak!

Oh, Lui bukan Ayah nya Len. Kalau Ibu nya itu Akane... Akane yang di dunia asal nya... hehe.

Ya, masih banyak misteri di _Fic _ini. Semoga Anda bisa memecahkan semua nya... temasuk piring dan gelas yang ada di samping Anda. :D

OK Lanjut.

_Arigatõ~_

**Yuka : Ok, bales **_**review **_**udah, lalu-**

**Yui : **_**Review~! *smile**_*****

**Yuka : **_**Review~! *smile**_*****

**Yui : **_**Review~! *smile**_*****

**Yuka : **_**Review~! *smile**_*****

**Yuki : **_***sweatdrop***_


	7. Vocairy no Sekai

_**Summary**_** : **Len dan Kaito terlempar ke dimensi para peri tanpa sayap. Sebuah dunia berteknologi canggih yang tak kalah dengan dunia asal mereka. Apakah mereka bisa kembali ke dunia asal mereka atau selamanya terjebak di dunia asing ini?

* * *

_"__**Vocairy no Sekai"**_

**.**

_**Disclaimer!**_

_**Vocaloid isn't mine, and it's true!**_

_**.**_

_**Warning!**_

**_Typos, typos, and typos._****  
**(Yuki : kebanyakan _typo... _-_-)

**.**

_**Don't like? Must Like!**_** Hahahaha...**

**#gue serius!**

**.**

* * *

**[ **_**N**__**ormal **_**PoV ****]**

_**Valley of The Beginning – **_**Kerajaan Kagamine...**

"Baiklah, kita istirahat dulu 10 menit." Ucap Rei kepada murid-murid nya, lalu duduk di atas batu.

Sesi latihan konsentrasi berjalan 'lancar', jadi Rei-_sensei _memutuskan untuk memberikan waktu istirahat untuk keempat murid nya yang sedikit... _energic._

"Hah..." Miku duduk di atas pohon yang tumbang.

"Capek..." Kaito ber-ngesot-ria di atas tanah.

"..." Rin hanya diam dan duduk di sebelah Miku.

"Ada apa Rin?" tanya Miku khawatir.

Setelah Len kembali dari 'terapi'-nya, Rin menjadi diam, tak seperti biasa. Wajar kalau Miku, sahabat sekaligus pelayan pribadi nya khawatir.

Rin menoleh dan menjawab, "Ada rumput, ada pohon, dan yang lain nya."

Miku _sweatdrop, _'Seperti nya Rin sudah tertular kagajean dua 'alien' itu...' Batin Miku curiga sambil melirik dua 'alien' yang sekarang berguling-guling di atas tanah.

"Oh ya _sensei!" _seru Kaito setelah sekian lama berguling.

"Ada apa?" tanya Rei.

"Aku masih belum mengerti tentang dunia ini, bisa tolong jelas kan lagi?" tanya Kaito yang sekarang tengkurap di atas tanah dengan Len yang duduk di punggung nya sambil tersenyum kemenangan.

"Oh ya, Aku belum menjelaskan semua nya ya, hehe." Kemudian Rei menggigit ibu jari tangan kiri nya lalu membuat simbol huruf "A" di telapak tangan kanan nya. Kemudian dia meletakkan telapak tangan kanan nya di atas tanah lalu berseru, _**"Summoning Technique : Yami Nova!"**_

Poof!

Terdapat kepulan asap berwarna putih di tempat itu. Kemudian...

**[ **_**Author **_**PoV ]**

"Huh?"

_What the..? _Siapa nih main _summon _gue segala. Gue lagi mandi nih!

Beberapa saat kemudian, ku dengar beberapa teriakan dan sedikit tawa mesum di sekitar ku. Asap putih yang menyelubungi ku mulai hilang, dan...

"Ah _Author-sama!" _Ku dengar seorang laki-laki di samping kanan memanggil ku.

Aku menoleh, "Siapa kau?"

"Maaf mengganggu aktifitas Anda, tapi saya butuh bantuan." Ucap laki-laki itu lagi.

"Bantuan apa?" tanya ku.

"Sebelum nya, bisakah _Author-sama... _memakai... pakaian?"

Aku melihat keadaan ku.

Wew...

Hening~

"..."

"..."

"_Well, eheehe, __**BakAuthor Technique : Requip!**__"_

Dalam sekejap, tubuh ku di selimuti cahaya emas, kemudian, pakaian muncul dari alam gaje dan menyelimuti tubuh ku.

"Ok, jadi?" tanya ku.

"Bisa kah _Author-sama _menjelaskan tetang dunia ini?" tanya laki-laki yang memanggil ku tadi.

"Siapa nama mu?"

"Rei Kagene."

"Oh."

"..."

"..."

"_Author-sama?"_

"Ya?"

Ku lihat dia _sweatdrop._

"Bisakah _Author-sama _menjelaskan tentang dunia ini kepada murid-murid ku?" tanya Rei, yang seperti nya terlihat kesal.

Ku lirik 'murid' dari Rei Kagene.

"Oh, kalian murid nya Rei ya?" tanya ku.

Mereka mengangguk.

"OK! Biar ku jelaskan. Dunia ini disebut **Vocairy...**"

**-0o0-**

**Vocairy. **Dunia peri tanpa sayap. Sebuah dunia yang dihuni oleh manusia tapi bukan manusia, lho?

Maksud nya mereka memang manusia, tapi berbeda. Mereka memiliki kemampuan untuk terbang layak nya burung, tapi mereka bukan burung. Karena mereka lebih mirip seperti peri.

Dunia ini juga berparalel dengan dunia manusia biasa, tempat asal Keito dan Len berada (Walau pun Len dan Kaito itu tidak biasa). Teknologi di dunia ini juga terbilang maju, walau tak terlalu menonjol. Karena hanya di dalam istana, teknologi berkembang pesat.

**Vocairy **di huni oleh 5 ras umum yang tersebar di seluruh dunia. Kelima ras itu adalah _Kasai, Mizu, Tsuchi, Ten, _dan_ Raikõ._

_Kasai_. Ras peri yang spesial dalam hal api (dan terbakar) dan pertarungan jarak dekat. Mereka tinggal di bagian utara Vocairy. _Kasai_, memiliki ciri khusus yaitu mereka selalu memakai pakaian yang berdominasi warna merah menyala dan sedikit warna hitam. Mereka lebih suka berkelompok dari pada sendirian. Mereka juga ahli dalam berburu, namun jangan sampai kalian menjadi 'target buruan' mereka. Penghasilan utama mereka adalah baju zirah dan peralatan bertarung seperti tombak dan pedang.

_Mizu, _ras peri yang berlawanan dengan ras _Kasai. _Ras peri yang spesial dalam hal air (dan tenggelam) dan teknik penyembuhan. Mereka hidup di sebelah selatan Vocairy. Wilayah mereka relatif dingin dan berair, kebalikan dari wilayah peri ras _Kasai _yang kering tapi tidak berapi! Mereka juga perenang yang handal karena letak habitat(?) mereka yang dikelilingin oleh laut. Penghasilan utama mereka adalah obat-obatan dan tanaman herbal lain nya. Oh! Dan jangan membuat masalah dengan Ras ini, karena emosi mereka sedikit labil.

_Tsuchi. _Ras peri yang tidak terlalu menonjol karena mereka lebih sering menyendiri dan tertutup. Ras yang spesial dalam hal tanah (tapi tidak berkepala batu) ini tinggal di sebelah barat Vocairy. Ahli dalam bersembunyi dan menyerang secara diam-diam. Sesuai dengan tipe nya, wilayah mereka relatif berbatu, tapi bukan berarti rumah mereka terbuat dari batu! Ras ini memiliki kemammpuan untuk terbang dengan cepat dari pada ke empat ras lain nya, kecuali ras _Ten dan Raikõ. _Penghasilan utama mereka, tantu saja batu. XD #plak! Bukan, maksud ku sayuran dan buah-buahan. Karena lingkungan mereka tidak bisa di tanami gandum dan padi.

_Ten. _Ras peri yang spesial dalam hal udara (dan terbang melayang) dan kecepatan. Menguasai teknik manipulasi udara di sekitar nya. Mereka tinggal di atas pohon _Red Wood, _sehingga mereka aman terhadap ancaman ras lain yang mungkin menyerang mereka. Mereka tinggal di pusat Vocairy. Penghasilan mereka adalah pakaian sutra dan perhiasan.

_Raikõ. _Ras peri yang menguasai elemen petir (dan tersetrum). Ras yang mampu menandingi kecepatan terbang peri ras _Ten. _Mereka tinggal di wilayah timur Vocairy_. _Ras dimana Kerajaan Kagamine berada. Ras peri yang terbilang sangat ramah dan berwibawa dari pada ras lain nya. Tapi jangan salah, walau mereka terlihat ramah, mereka sangat kolektif dan waspada terhadap lingkungan sekitar. Wilayah mereka terbilang subur karena di sekitar nya terdapat gunung berapi. Penghasilan mereka adalah gandum dan jagung.

Di setiap wilayah ras peri, terdapat sebuah kerajaan yang mengatur kehidupan rakyat mereka. Contoh nya, Kerajaan Kagamine yang terdapat di wilayah ras _Raikõ _bertanggung jawab atas keadaan rakyat yang ada di wilayah timur Vocairy. Begitu pula kerajaan lain yang ada di sebelah utara, barat, tengah, dan selatan Vocairy. Mereka punya tanggung jawab masing-masing.

Selain kelima ras umum, ada juga tiga ras khusus yang jarang sekali menampakkan aktifitas mereka. Ketiga ras itu adalah _Tetsu, Yami, _dan _Hikari._

Ketiga ras tersebut sangat jarang menampak kan diri, sehingga informasi tentang mereka sangat sedikit.

_Tetsu. _Ras peri yang kata nya spesial dalam hal metal (dan _hardrock_) dan pembuatan senjata dari logam. Mereka sering berpindah tempat jadi tidak pasti dimana mereka tinggal.

Untuk ras _Yami _dan _Hikari, _hanya ada informasi kalau mereka sangat spesial dalam memanipulasi elemen sesuai nama mereka.

**-0o0-**

"Sudah mengerti?" tanya ku.

Tapi mereka cuma diam tanpa kata.

"Bisa ulangi lagi?" tanya Kaito dengan polos.

Oke, coret itu! Aku rasa dia _baka! _Ku lihat Rei ber-_facepalm-_ria.

"Kau bisa baca lagi tulisan yang di atas Kaito." Ucap ku _sweatdrop._

"_BakAuthor-san!" _Len mengangkat tangan kanan nya.

"Ya, Len-_chan?" _tanya ku dengan _smirk._

Tapi Len hanya merespon, "Kau bilang kalau wilayah _Raikõ _adalah wilayah yang subur."

Aku mengangguk.

"Lalu kenapa area di sekitar kerajaan terlihat hancur dan tak layak untuk ditanami?" lanjut Len bertanya.

"A-"

"Biar aku saja yang menjelaskan _Author-sama." _Potong Rei.

Aku menoleh lalu mengangguk, "Kalau begitu aku mau kembali, _**BakAuthor Technique : Reverse Summon!"**_

**[ **_**Normal **_**PoV ]**

Poof!

Rei menghela nafas. Ini lah pertanyaaan yang tidak ingin dia bahas. Namun, cepat atau lambat, mereka pasti akan tau. Kemudian Rei mengambil sebuah botol air dan meminum nya.

"Kami diserang." Ucap Rei menunduk, diikuti Rin dan Miku.

"Diserang?" ulang Len dengan alis yang terangkat.

Rei mengangguk, "Itu-"

"Biar Aku saja yang menjelaskan, Rei-_sensei." _Ucap Rin tiba-tiba.

Rei terlihat bingung tapi mengangguk saja.

"Pada malam itu..."

_**Flashback on**_

TING!

KLANG!

Dua buah logam saling berbenturan menghasilkan percikan api ketika mereka bertemu. Meskipun gelap tapi kalian bisa melihat dua figur yang memakai baju zirah berwarna merah dan biru.

"Apa yang kau ingin kan?!" tanya figur yang memakai baju zirah berwarha biru, menandakan kalau dia berasal dari wilayah _Raikõ._

"Apa yang ku ingin kan? Tentu saja kehancuran kerajaan mu Rei Kagene!" Ucap figur berpakaian zirah berwarna merah.

"Lalu kenapa kau memakai pakaian ras _Kasai? _Jangan bilang kalau kau-?"

"Benar. Kerajaan ini sudah seharus nya memilih pemimpin yang baru, seorang pemimpin yang memiliki kekuatan besar seperti ku!" seru orang itu kepada Rei.

"Seorang pemimpin dipilih bukan hanya dari kekuatan, tapi juga dari hati nya!" seru Rei yang ebrsiap meneyrang lagi.

"Heh, itu lah kenapa kerajaan ini terlihat lemah dan dipandang sebelah mata oleh kerajaan lain." Jawab orang itu.

"..." Rei tidak emnjawab melainkan menghuhnuskan pedang nya ke aras figur misterius.

KLANG

Kedua logam itu kembali bertemu.

"Kalau kau ingin mengambil alih kerajaan ini, berarti kau bodoh! Kau tidak akan pernah mendapatkan kerajaan ini!" seru Rei marah.

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengambil nya secara PAKSA!" teriak figur itu lalu melompat ke belakang, _**"Lightning Technique : Black Shooter!"**_

Petir hitam berbentuk bola tak terhitung jumlah nya melesat ke arah Rei yang menyiapkan teknik pertanahan nya.

_**"****Lightning Technique : Thunder Wall!"**_

Seperti nama teknik nya, sebuah dinding petir menjulang ke langit, namun tetap saja, bola-bola petir hitam mampu menerobos seperti pisau panas terhadap keju.

BOOM

Terdapat ledakan ketika serangan figur berzirah merah mengenai Rei.

"Kau masih lemah Rei, sebaik nya kau serahkan kerajaan ini pada ku!"

Rei berusaha bangun dengan bantuan tombak nya. Dara segar mengalir dari kepala dan beberapa bagian tubuh nya, pandangan nya juga terlihat murai buram.

"Heh, keras kepala," Figur itu mengangkat tangan kanan nya ke atas, "Akan ku akhiri."

Bzzrrrtt

Petir hitam berkumpul di telapak tangan kanan figur itu, kemudian berputar dan mengembang menjadi ukuran bola raksasa, "Selamat tinggal, Rei-_sensei!" _

Kemudian figur itu melempar bola petir hitam di tangan kanan nya ke arah Rei yang menunggu takdir nya. Namun, begitu serangan itu hampir mengenai sasaran...

_**"****Wind Technique : Invisible Blade!"**_

Sebuah teriakan seorang wanita terdengar dari atas istana. Kemudian, sebuah serangan tak terlihat membelah bola petir hitam menjadi dua bagian yang kemudian menghilang di udara. Menjadi serangan yang tak berbahaya.

"Rei-_kun! _Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya perempuan itu sambil mendekati Rei.

"Ratu! Sedang apa Ratu di sini?!" tanya Rei panik.

Tapi Sang Ratu tidak menjawab, melainkan menatap 'orang itu' dengan tajam.

Figur berzirah merah juga menatap Sang Ratu dengan senyum sinis di wajah nya, "Oho~ Sang Ratu menampakkan diri rupa nya."

"Hentikan omong kosong ini, Rinto!" teriak sang Ratu.

"Aku akan berhenti kalau kerajaan ini menjadi milik ku!" Ucap figur yang diketahui bernama Rinto.

"..." Sang Ratu tidak menjawab.

"Rinto! Kau-" Rei ingin membalas tapi Rinto memotong nya.

"Sudahlah, kalau begitu LENYAPLAH KALIAN!" Rinto mengulangi teknik yang sama, namum lbih besar dari sebelum nya.

'Gawat! Kalau sebesar itu, aku-'

_**"****Lightning Technique-"**_

"HENTIKAN!" terdengar suara teriakan seorang perempuan.

Ketiga orang itu menoleh, dan melihat seorang anak kecil tidak lebih dari 6 tahun berlari ke arah Ibu nya.

"Rin!" seru Sang Ratu kaget.

"_Kaa-san!" _seru perempuan yang bernama Rin berlari ke arah Ibu nya sambil menangis.

Sang Ratu memeluk anak nya dan bertanya, "Kenapa kau ke sini?"

"Aku...*_sniff*..." _Ucap Rin menangis.

"Dengar, sebaik nya kau cepat berlindung ke dalam istana!" perintah sang Ratu namun Rin tetap memeluk Ibu nya dengan erat.

"Hahaha, suasana yang sangat mengharukan. Seorang Ratu dan Anak nya berusaha menyelamatkan kerajaan bersama _sensei." _Ucap Rei yang masih mempertahankan teknik nya di udara.

"Hentikan Rinto! Rin tidak ada hubungan nya dengan ini!" seru sang Ratu menatap Rinto tajam.

"_Tou-san... *sniff*... _kenapa_ Tou-san _melukai _Kaa-san...*sniff*?" _tanya Rin menatap Rinto dengan mata nya yang mulai berwarna merah.

"Kenapa? Tentu saja karena aku-" Ucapan Rinto terpotong karena Rei menyerang nya.

TING

"Ckckck, Rei-_sensei... _bukankah memotong pembicaraan itu tidak baik, hmm?" ucap Rinto dengan senyum sinis.

Tapi Rei hanya membalas dengan, _**"Lightning Technique : Breakdown!"**_

BLAAAR

Sebuah petir berwarna kuning menghantam Rinto dari atas langit. Membuat tanah di sekitar nya hancur dan menghasil kan asap putih.

"Teknik yang bagus _sensei..." _Sebuah suara terdengar dari kepulan asap, membuat Rei dan sang Ratu menahan nafas karena kaget.

'Gawat, itu adalah teknik terkuat ku...' Batin Rei.

"Tapi itu saja tidak cukup untuk mengalahkan ku!" seru Rinto yang mulai memompa energi lagi di telapak tangan kanan nya. Beberapa saat kemudian, petir hitam terkonsentrasi, _**"Great Black Destruction!"**_

Kemudian Rinto mengarahkan tangan kanan nya ke arah Rei dan Sang Ratu. Daripada sebuah bola petir hitam yang akan melesat ke arah mereka, sebuah serangan seperti laser hitam melesat ke arah mereka dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Kemudian, sesaat sebelum serangan Rinto mengenai sasaran, mereka mendengar sebuah suara, yang lebih mirip sebuah bisikan.

_**"Light Technique : Holy Nova!"**_

Kumpulan cahaya tak terhitung jumlah nya membelah serangan Rinto dan menghantam Rinto dengan keras.

"GWAAAH!" teriak Rinto kesakitan.

Rei dan sang Ratu (Rin masih di pelukan sang Ratu) menatap figur di depan mereka. Dia memakai jubah berwarna putih dengan garis merah dan biru di belakang nya.

'Elemen cahaya!' batin mereka kaget.

Peri dengan elemen cahaya, hanya ada satu ras yang memiliki elemen itu. Ras itu adalah-

"_Hikari..." _Ucap Rinto berusaha bangun, namun luka yang diterima nya terlalu parah.

"Kau sudah melanggar peraturan para peri Rinto Kagamine _no Raikõ!" _ucap ras _Hikari _terlihat kesal.

"Heh, ini bukan urusan mu!" seru Rinto yang masih berusaha berdiri.

"Tentu saja ini urusan ku! Kau yang mengancam kedamaian di kerajaan mu sendiri tidak pantas menjadi pemimpin!" seru ras _Hikari _itu.

Rinto yang sudah berdiri tidak menjawab, 'Ini gawat, kalau _Hikari _ikut campur, rencana ku akan sia-sia.' Pikir nya.

"Kalau kau tidak mengakhiri ini, Aku akan bertindak!" seru ras _Hikari _yang kedua tangan nya mulai bercahaya.

'Terpaksa aku harus menggunakan teknik itu!' Batin Rinto.

Kemudian, sebelum peri ras _Hikari _mengeksekusi serangan nya, Rinto menghilang dan muncul tepat di depan ras _Hikari. _Kemudian Rinto memegang kedua bahu peri ras _Hikari _di depan nya yang masih terkejut dan berteriak, _**"Secret Lightning Technique : Teleport!"**_

Dan dalam sekejap, cahaya hitam memancar ke segala arah. Begitu keadaan kembali normal, tak ada jejak dari Rinto maupun peri ras _Hikari _itu. Mereka telah menghilang.

_**Flashback off**_

"_*sniff*... _kalau saja Aku...*_sniff*..._ bisa menghenti kan 'dia'..." Ucap Rin yang mulai mengeluarkan air mata.

Miku yang tak tega melihat sahabat nya menangis, membawanya ke dalam pelukan nya. Kaito terlihat marah dan ingin menonjok Len entah kenapa. Sedangkan Len yang juga kesal sudah menonjok Kaito hingga dia berguling-guling di atas tanah. Ku rasa Aku tahu kenapa Kaito ingin menonjok Len.

Rei menundukkan kepala nya. Dia terlihat marah dan kecewa.

Marah karena dia tidak bisa menghentikan 'orang itu', dan kecewa karena 'orang itu' menjadi pengkhianat. Biar bagaimana pun, 'orang itu' adalah murid nya yang paling berbakat.

Setelah suasana hening melanda, Len memutuskan untuk berdiri.

"Len?" panggil Kaito, "Jangan bilang kau ingin melakukan 'terapi' lagi..." Ucap nya datar.

"Tidak, itu bisa di atur." Jawab Len tenang, namun sorot mata nya menunjuk kan kalau dia butuh 'terapi'.

"Tenang saja Rin! Aku dan Kaito akan melindungi kerajaan ini apa pun yang terjadi!" seru Len tiba-tiba.

Kaito menatap nya heran lalu tersenyum.

"Rei-_sensei!" _seru Len lagi.

"Ya?"

"Waktu istirahat sudah berakhir kan? Bisa kita lanjutkan latihan nya?" tanya Len serius.

Rei menatap Len sebentar lalu mengangguk.

'Anak ini... semangat nya... mirip seperti Rinto...' Batin Rei menatap sorot mata Len Kagamine.

**_T~B~C_**

**.**

* * *

**A/N**

**Identitas 'orang itu' akhir nya terungkap yang tidak lain adalah Rinto Kagamine, murid dari Rei Kagene dan Suami dari Akane, sang Ratu Kerajaan Kagamine. Namun, sebuah pertanyaan muncul di hati mereka. Siapa sosok misterius ras **_**Hikari **_**itu?**

**Bales _review _yang _'guest' _aja, yang lain nya lewat _PM _masing-masing!**

**To Yukine Hana**

_Update _nya dua minggu sekali, maklum lah, Aku ada 1 cerita lagi yang masih berlanjut.

Bagus ya, _thanks. _:)

Orang itu yang orang itu *nunjuk yang di atas* :D #plak!

Ok!

_Arigatõ~_

_**Until then...**_

"_**BakAuthor Technique : Log Out!"**_

**Yuki : Ok! Karena si _BakAuthor _melupakan sesuatu, maka...  
**

**Yuka : ...kami akan...**

**Yui : ...memeluk si _Mater~ Yey~_**

**Yuki&Yuka : *_sweatdrop* _**

**Yuki : Bukan itu Yui-_chan!_**

**Yuka : tapi...**

**Yuki&Yuka : _REVIEW _BOLEH! GAK_ REVIEW _GUE-**

**Yui : peluk kalian~**

**Yuki : -_-**

**Yuka : *_facepalm*_**

**Yuki : intinya...**

_**REVIEW?**_


	8. White Thunder

_**Summary**_** : **Len dan Kaito terlempar ke dimensi para peri tanpa sayap. Sebuah dunia berteknologi canggih yang tak kalah dengan dunia asal mereka. Apakah mereka bisa kembali ke dunia asal mereka atau selamanya terjebak di dunia asing ini?

* * *

**_"_**_**Vocairy no Sekai"**_

**.**

_**Disclaimer!**_

_**Nothing to say, you already know it. I don't have anything!**_

_**.**_

_**Warning!**_

**_Typos, typos, and typos._****  
**(Yuki : kebanyakan _typo... _-_-)

**.**

_**Don't like? Must Like!**_** Hahahaha...**

**#gue serius!**

**.**

* * *

**[ **_**N**__**ormal **__**PoV**_**]**

_**Valley of The Beginning...**_

Latihan kembali berlangsung. Kali ini, Rei-_sensei _meminta Len, Kaito, Miku, dan Rin untuk bertarung. Len melawan Kaito sedangkan Rin melawan Miku. Rei-_sensei _menjauh di tepi area untuk mengamati mereka.

"Dua 'alien' itu punya _skill _juga...lumayan." Komentar Rei.

"Dan Tuan Putri juga bertambah kuat..." Ucap nya lagi melihat Rin yang berhasil menahan serangan Miku.

**-0o0-**

**Len Vs. Kaito...**

Satu pukulan diikuti pukulan lain nya diterima Kaito. Namun, entah kenapa Kaito terlihat terdesak oleh Len yang terus menyerang nya tanpa berhenti.

'Len...' Batin Kaito sambil menahan tendangan dari sahabat nya.

Namun, karena tendangan Len jauh lebih kuat dari biasanya, ditambah kaki nya yang diselimuti oleh petir biru nya, membuat Kaito terlempar beberapa meter ke belakang.

'Uh... dia serius nih...' Pikir Kaito sambil berusaha merasakan kembali kedua tangan nya akibat menahan serangan Len.

Len sendiri terlihat serius dan sedikit marah. Tatapan nya juga berubah dari Len yang ceria dan menyenangkan menjadi serius dan mengintimidasi.

'Ada apa dengan mu Len?' Batin Kaito khawatir.

Sebagai sahabat nya, tentu Kaito mengerti apa yang dialami Len. Sekolah, keluarga, hingga masalah pribadi nya dengan seseorang. Kaito hanya dua kali melihat Len marah. Pertama saat dia dan Len masih di sekolah menengah pertama, dan saat bertarung dengan Mikuo di _Muessoloc_.

**-0o0-**

**Rin Vs. Miku...**

Pertarungan mereka lebih ke _hand-to-hand combat. _Dengan Rin yang menyerang dan Miku bertahan. Kemudian Miku menyerang dan Rin bertahan, dan begitu sampai salah satu dari mereka membuat kesalahan.

"Hah..." Rin mengambil nafas untuk menyerang lagi.

'Rin bertambah kuat... pasti karena dia, hihi...' Pikir Miku dengan senyum gaje.

_**"****Raidõ : **__**Kaminari-ha Bakuhatsu**__**! **__(Lightning Technique : Thunder Wave Explosion!)__**" **_seru sang Putri sambil mengarahkan tangan kanan nya ke arah Miku.

Petir berwarna kuning melesat ke arah Miku dengan cepat. Miku menggeser kaki kanan nya lalu dengan kedua tangan nya menyentuh tanah, _**"Dodõ : Iwa no Kabe! **__(Earth Technique : Wall of Rock!)__**" **_seru Miku mengalirkan energi alam ke telapak tangan nya.

Sebuah tembok batu menjulang di depan nya setinggi 1 meter. Tapi itu tidak cukup untuk menghentikan serang sang Tuan Putri, sehingga tembok itu hancur saat bersentuhan dengan petir.

Satu rahasia dari Miku Hatsune. Walau pun dia tinggal di wilayah _Raikõ, _dia tidak memiliki elemen petir, karena dia sebenar nya berasal dari wilayah _Tsuchi. _Menurut keterangan Miku, orang tua nya adalah turis yang sering berkeliling Vocairy. Namun, ditengah malam, mereka menghilang secara misterius dan meninggalkan Miku ditengah hutan saat berumur 7 tahun. Untung saja hutan itu berada di wilayah Kerajaan Kagamine dan ditemukan oleh salah satu petugas yang sedang melakukan penjagaan di tempat itu dan mengambil nya kemudian merawat nya di dalam kerajaan. Dan sejak itu Miku berteman dengan sang Tuan Putri.

BLARRR

"KYAA!" teriak Miku terlempar ke belakang beberapa meter, dan mendarat dengan punggung nya.

Untung saja wilayah itu banyak rumput nya, jadi tidak terlalu sakit. Tapi tetap saja sakit.

"Menyerah Miku!" seru sang Tuan Putri.

Rin sudah berada di atas Miku dengan petir kuning di tangan kanan yang bersuara seperti 10000 burung yang bernyanyi bersama. Sama seperti saat Len mengancam Kaito di _Muessoloc_.

Miku yang terkejut dengan kekuatan Rin hanya ber-'huff'-ria lalu tersenyum. Rin melepaskan energi petir di tangan kanan nya, dan membantu Miku untuk berdiri.

"Lain kali akan ku kalah kan kau Putri." Ucap Miku setelah dia bangun.

"Hehe."

**-0o0-**

**Len Vs. Kaito...**

'Rinto Kagamine...'

Len terus menyerang Kaito tanpa henti, membuat Kaito makin terdesak.

'Aku tahu HANYA nama nya sama dengan _Tou-san _ku, tapi...'

Kemudian Len menendang Kaito di perut nya, keras. Kaito terdorong oleh tendangan _electric-enhanced kick _dari Len.

'Tapi kenapa Aku merasa kesal...' Batin Len mulai kehilangan kontrol terhadap emosi nya.

_**"****Raidõ : Jûdori! **__(Lightning Technique : Ten Thousand Birds!)__**" **_

Petir biru terkonsentrasi di tangan kanan Len. Menghasilkan suara jutaan burung yang bernyanyi bersamaan.

Brrzzttt Cip-Crip Crip-Cip Cip-Crip

'Wah! Kalo gue kena itu...' Batin Kaito panik sambil mengambil jarak sejauh mungkin dari Len. Tapi percuma saja, karena Len mampu menghapus jarak itu dalam satu detik.

Brzzztttt

_**"****Fûdõ : Rasendama! **__(Wind Technique : Spiral Ball!)__**" **_seru Kaito yang mengumpulkan energi angin di telapak tangan kanan nya, menjadi bulatan bola yang berputar ke segala arah. Kemudian menghantamkan nya dengan serangan Len.

BOOM

Kedua serangan bertemu dan saling mendominasi. Teorinya, petir akan kalah terhadap angin. Namun perbedaan kekuatan dan pengalaman akan membalik keadaan. Dan itu lah yang terjadi. Petir Len menghancurkan bola angin milik Kaito dengan mudah. Namun, sesuatu diluar dugaan terjadi.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" teriak Len dengan keras.

Petir biru di tangan Len semakin terkonsentrasi. Kemudian, hal yang selanjutnya terjadi membuat Kaito terkejut. Petir biru di tangan Len mulai berubah warna menjadi putih silver.

'Evolusi?!' Pikir Kaito kaget.

Kemudian, dengan insting bertarung Kaito yang menakjubkan, dia melompat ke belakang sebelum petir putih itu meledak.

BLAAARRR

Retakan besar muncul di tempat Len dan Kaito berdiri. Debu akibat hancur nya permukaan tanah menyebar ke segala arah hingga akhir nya menghilang.

Len terlihat berdiri tak bergerak di tengah-tengah retakan.

Sesaat kemudian, semua asap dan debu menghilang. Menampakkan permukaan tanah yang berlubang sedalam 5 meter dengan diameter 10 meter.

Kaito bangun dari posisi nya dan mendekati Len. Dilihat nya kalau Len, sahabat nya, sedang emosi. Entah apa sebab nya dia tidak tahu.

"Len?" panggil Kaito, namun Len tetap diam dan menatap ke bawah.

"Ada apa Len?!" ucap Kaito mulai khawatir, "Kau bukan diri mu." Lanjut nya melihat Len yang masih diam.

Len tetap diam di tempat nya lalu menoleh ke arah Kaito dengan tatapan kosong.

Kaito yang makin khawatir dengan sahabat nya, kemudian mencengkram bahu Len. Namun, apa yang dirasakan nya membuat nya kaget.

'Len!'

Tubuh Len bergetar seperti seseorang yang ketakutan.

_**Flashback on...**_

"_Ingat Len, Emosi tidak mengontrol diri mu. Tapi diri mu lah yang mengontrol emosi." Ucap Hibiki-sensei._

"_Tapi sensei, bagaimana jika Aku tidak bisa mengontrol emosi ku?" tanya Len._

"_Hahaha, semua orang bisa mengontrol emosi mereka, Len. Kau pun bisa melakukan pada kemampuan mu." Jawab Hibiki-sensei tersenyum._

"_..." Len terlihat bingung._

"_Kalau kau kehilangan kontrol emosi mu, bernafas lah."_

"_Tiap hari Aku bernafas sensei..." Ucap Len dengan pokerface._

"_Hahaha!" Hibiki-sensei tertawa lagi, membuat Len cemberut._

"_Maksud ku, lakukan teknik pernafasan. Tarik nafas selama 10 detik, tahan 2 detik lalu lepaskan dalam 10 detik pula. Lakukan terus sampai kau merasa tenang. Teknik ini juga membantu untuk memperluas ruang paru-paru mu." Jelas Hibiki-sensei lagi._

_Len mengangguk, "Hai'!"_

_**Flashback off...**_

'Tarik nafas...' Batin Len sambil menarik nafas panjang selama 10 detik kemudian menahan nya selama 2 detik, 'Hembuskan...' dan melepaskan nya dalam waktu 10 detik.

Kaito menunggu dengan sabar. Dia tahu kalau Len sedang dalam proses menenangkan diri dan mengontrol emosi nya. Satu hal yang dianggap Kaito sangat berguna.

"Maaf." Ucap Len setelah dia kembali tenang.

"Tak apa. Aku tahu apa yang kau rasakan." Jawab Kaito sambil menepuk pundak Len pelan.

Sejenak tak ada yang berbicara diantara mereka berdua. Rin dan Miku hanya memperhatikan dari jauh dan sedikit kaget dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Len. Rei hanya diam di tempat dengan wajah kaget, kagum, dan... sedih?

"Selamat Len." Ucap Kaito.

"Huh?"

"Kau naik level!" seru Kaito lagi.

"Apa maksud mu?" tanya Len makin bingung.

Kaito _facepalm _di tempat, 'Nih anak... Dari serius, marah, dan sekarang _baka...hadeehh'_

"Kau baru saja mencapai level baru dalam elemen petir mu!" seru Kaito semangat sambil menggoyang tubuh Len.

"Hah?" jawab Len dengan 'cemerlang' nya.

Kaito dan yang lain nya _facepalm _masal.

"Buat petir!" perintah Kaito.

Len menatap Kaito heran lalu mengumpulkan energi petir di tangan kanan nya.

'Ah!' Batin Len terkejut melihat petir biru nya berubah warna menjadi putih.

"Kau benar Kaito..." Ucap Len masih memandangi petir putih yang 'menari' di tangan nya.

"Wah keren!" seru sebuah suara dari samping.

Len dan Kaito menoleh. Ada Rin, Miku, dan Rei-_sensei _yang berjalan ke arah nya.

"Aku baru petama kali ini melihat yang seperti ini..." Ucap Rin kagum melihat keindahan petir putih di tangan Len... dan juga orang nya. :D

"Petir putih tergolong langka bahkan di wilayah ini. Kau adalah orang kedua setelah 'dia' yang mencapai level ini." Ucap Rei-_sensei _memberi selamat.

"Rata-rata di wilayah ini, hanya sampai di warna biru." Lanjut Rin yang masih kagum.

"Bagaimana kau mendapat petir itu Len?" tanya Miku.

"Um... entahlah. Munkin ini akibat wajah ku yang tampan." Ucap Len dengan gaje nya sambil memperlihatkan senyum tergaje nya.

'Ke-pede-an lu!' batin mereka semua minus Len, _wait... _Rin juga!

'Dia semakin mirip dengan 'dia'... sifat nya... semangat nya... ambisi nya... dan ke-_baka_-an nya.' Pikir Rei-_sensei_ sambil memperhatikan 4 remaja di depan nya.

'Aku harap Aku tidak kehilangan murid lagi kali ini...'

**-0o0-**

_**Unknown place...**_

"Apa persiapan nya telah selesai?" tanya seorang laki-laki dengan pakaian serba hitam.

"Semuanya akan selesai dalam satu minggu, _Master_." Jawab sosok di depan nya.

"Bagus."

Kemudian laki-laki itu pergi dalam sekejap mata, menyisakan petir hitam di belakang.

"Tinggal sedikit lagi..." Ucap sosok itu sambil berdiri dan meninggalkan ruangan.

**_T~B~C_**

**.**

* * *

**A/N**

**Pendek~~ #plak**

**Latihan sederhana berubah menguntungkan. Len membuka level baru dengan elemen petir nya. Di lain pihak, Rei-**_**sensei **_**merasa khawatir... ada apa ini? Lalu, apa yang direncana kan si '**_**Master**_**' dalam satu minggu? Dan yang lebih penting, apakah Len dan Kaito bisa kembali ke dunia asal mereka?**

**Bales **_**review **_**yang **_**"Guest", **_**lain nya lewat P.M. masing-masing.**

**To Guest**

Q : Ras hikari itu Hikari Kengo yah?  
A : Haha, bukan kok. :)

Q : Ras hikari ituu... Piko? Gumi/Gumiya? Hibiki Lui? Mikuo? Luka?  
A : emm... salah satu diantara mereka. :D

_Arigatõ~_

_**Until then...**_

_**"****BakAuthor Technique : REVIEW!"**_


End file.
